Lovely complex
by creppylover
Summary: varios one-shots de una pareja muy peculiar,entren y lean y veran de que se trata. WARNING: boyxboy n girlxgirl.
1. Chapter 1

**SI,SAQUE EL TITULO DE UN ANIME XDDD,COMO SEA,SI NO LES GUSTA EL YAOI PUES NO LEAN ESTO YA QUE COREY Y LARRY SON EM...PAREJITA :BBB...como sea**

* * *

**Lovely Complex **

Corey estaba corriendo por todo el mall de PeaceVille buscando a su cita,pero no lograba éxito,por fin localizo a su pareja,estaba en una mesa en la sección de comida.

-Perdón por llegar tarde,no te encontraba-

Dice Corey mientras respiraba agitadamente tras correr por todo el Mall.

-Te mande un mensaje,dije que estaría en la sección de comida-

-Ssss si...Sobre eso-

-¿no me digas que se te cayo tu teléfono al inodoro otravez?-

-si,pero puedo revivirlo-

-Ay... Corey,¿cuándo aprenderás?

-Hey,sabes que no soy demasiado cuidadoso con el celular-

-pues deberí de tema, ¿qué haremos hoy?-

-Ya estamos aquí,así que,podríamos ir al game stop y luego a ver que onda-

-suena bien-

Larry sonríe ampliamente mientras asentía.

* * *

Corey y Larry estaban caminando por el Mall mientras estaban tomados de la mano,algunos los miraban raro incomodando un poco a le dio un beso en la frente dándole a entender que no se preocupara,Larry sonrió ante ese acto.

-¡Mira!-Corey apunta rápidamente a un arcade-¡Ahí esta el arcade!-

Corey arrastro a Larry rápidamente,al entrar al arcade,Corey comenzó a ver por todos lados.

-¿En qué juego quieres que te venza hoy cariño?-

Pregunta Corey mientras se tronaba los dedos,Larry le sonríe.

-Eso lo veremos-

Larry apunta a uno que se llamaba "Dispara y asesina" ambos fueron hacia el,tomaron las pistolas de juguete.  
Ya saben quien tomo la azul y quien la roja_ (XD)._

Minutos después...

_"Player 2 Wins!"_

-¡Si!- Corey alza sus brazos de la emoción.

-Corey,el jugador dos soy eres el uno ¿recuerdas?-

Le dice Larry,Corey baja los brazos con algo de sonrojó en sus mejillas,se había puesto en ridículo,suerte nadie más lo vio.

-jejeje...Ya sabía-

Dice Corey apenado.

-Eres todo un tonto-le dice Larry y luego le da un beso en la mejilla-y es por eso que te amo.

-Awww,yo también me amo.-Dice Corey en forma de burla haciendo que Larry rodada los ojos mientras sonreía.

-¿Otra partida?-

Pregunta Larry.

-No se vale,tu eres bueno en este no sería justo en un juego en que yo sea bueno y tu no...

Corey mira por todo el arcade y ve que en una esquina había un juego que parecía muy viejo.

-¿Ese?-

Pregunta Larry a Corey viendo como el veía el juego con entusiasmo.

-Jamás hemos probado ese juego ya que es viejo. A ver si me intentas ganar-

-Pero se ve que es de un jugador-

Dice Larry acercándose al juego junto con Corey.

-Sólo dices eso porque estas asustado de perder contra mi-

Dice Corey,Larry entrecierra los ojos.

-Ya veremos quien es el perdedor-

Corey coloca una moneda en la máquina.

_-"Raph,el demoledor"_ que interesante juego-

Corey vio como se utilizaba cada control.

Minutos después...

-¡234632 puntos! Supera eso Gremlin-

-¡ash,que sea más bajo que tu no significa que soy un gremnlin!-

-Eres más bajo que todos bebe-

Larry lo mira con mala cara y este sólo sonríe inocentemente.

-Verás como te venzo,otravez-

Larry comienza a jugar.

Minutos después...

-¡Una mas,una más,Porfavor!-

Decía Larry mientras tomaba el mando del juego pero Corey lo estiraba y los demás lo veían raro.

-¡No Larry,te gane,acéptalo!-

-¡No puedo perder,no contra ti!-

-persiste 46 veces seguidas,y sólo lograste menos de 85 puntos en cada jugada-

-¡Estaba calentando,ya verás que en la 47 te gano!-

-¡No,yo te gane!-

-¡No es justo,tu les estabas disparando a lo menso tipo Shakira a todos los zombies,yo tuve que esconderme en una mugre roca para que un mugre zombie se me acercara!-

-¿Eso qué tiene que ver?-

-No lo se,pero quiero jugar-

-eres ,no tendrás dulce para el almuerzo-

Eso último hizo afecto un poco a Larry,el amaba mucho los dulces aunque casi nunca lo dejaban comer.

-Como te odio-

Le dice Larry.

-Si,yo también te amo Lars-dice sarcásticamente-ahora deja ese juego,y creo que también nos alejemos de los demás juegos.

Corey se aleja de ahí junto con Larry.

-¿Me compraras un dulce?-

Pregunta Larry a Corey,este solo se golpea su frente.

* * *

**SE ME LES OLVIDO DECIRLES,CUANDO TERMINEN LOS CAPITULOS DE ESTE FIC SUBIRE EL FIC EN DONDE SE VUELVEN PAREJA .. TMB SUBIRE UN FIC LLAMADO COREY EL CASAMENTERO,TIENE UN POQUITO DE SPOILER DE NEW FAMIL NO LES QUIERO AURRINAR LA PARTE DE ESE CAPITULO.**

**PERO AUN ASI LO SUBIRE PORQUE EN LOS PROXIMO CAP DE ESTE Y DE BEST BROS OH EN OTROS VA A APRECER "ALGUIEN" ASI QUE...NO ME MATEN SI LES AURRINE ALGO XC. POR ESO ESTOY SUBIENDO TAN SEGUIDO LOS CAPITULOS DE NEW FAMILY 2.**

**AH..Y NEW FAMILY 3 ES UN CROSSOVER DE GROJBAND Y G******* F******


	2. Chapter 2: Aburridos

**Segunda parte de Lovely Complex :3,ya que es el unico fic que tiene mas comentarios XD y me piden que lo continue (solo eran 4 com XDDD)COMO SEA, NO SOLO LO HAGO POR ESO, SI NO PORQUE ME GUSTA ESCRIBIR DE DIVERSOS TEMAS Y AMO DESENVIGINAR (?) SUS OJITOS VIRGENES X33**

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Aburridos**

Larry estaba sentado en una mesa de la biblioteca leyendo un libro,Corey estaba sentado en frente de el mientras miraba a todas partes aburrido.

-¿Dónde están tus amigos cuando los necesitas?-

Pregunta Corey por lo bajó.

-Si no querías estar aquí lo hubieras dicho y te hubieras ido con ellos.

Dice Larry aún sin apartar su vista del reacciono ante eso.

-Perdón,no quise ofenderte-

-Nah,esta bien,ya sabía que te aburrirías-

-si lo sabias ¿porqué me trajiste aquí?-

Pregunto Corey por lo bajó creyendo que Larry no lo oyó.

-Porque quería pasar un tiempo de calidad contigo,casi nunca nos vemos por ... Practicar con nuestras bandas-

-Pero estas con ese libro de misterio,esto no es pasar tiempo de calidad-

Le reclama Corey,Larry suspira,el abre el libro y lo pone entre sus dos caras ocultándolas.  
Larry besa a Corey y este abre los ojos como platos,nadie había visto el beso por el libro. **(N/A: No derramen sangre ni griten my ladies XDD)**

-¿Qué te parece ahora?-

Pregunta Larry mientras volvía a su lectura,Corey parpadea dos veces aún en shock.  
El abraza a Larry fuertemente aún habiendo una mesa en medio de los dos,el lo agitaba rápidamente mientras sonreía.

-Awww,te acordaste de nuestro primer beso,eres demasiado cursi ,y yo que te creía un Gremlin amargado y asustadizo-

-¡Corey,sueltame!-

Dice Larry tratando de zafarse del abrazo de Corey,el estaba todo rojo,no le molestaba para nada pero ya muchos estaban viendo la escena.

-Ay que amargado,no soportas un abrazo de tu novio-

-no,pero la bibliotecaria nos esta viendo mal y todos también-

Corey,aún si dejar de abrazar a Larry,saluda a la secretaria nervioso y a todos los demás.

-¡shhh!-

Les dice la bibliotecaria,Corey asiente lentamente mientras dejaba de abrazar a Larry.

Todos volvieron a su trabajo,menos Corey,Corey estaba viendo al techo todo aburrido.

-¿Ya casi terminas?-

Pregunta Corey ya harto,Larry no le hacia caso,Corey se enojo porque lo había ignorado,Corey tomo una hoja y un lápiz que estaba ahí y comenzó a garabatear cosas.

-¡au,mi mano!-

Corey se tomo la mano y luego miro a Larry,aún seguía en su libro.  
Su plan de lastimarse no funciono,volvió a garabatear pero luego oyó un ronquido.

-¿eh?-

Corey volteo a ambos lados buscando a el proveniente del ronquido,quizás podría sacarle platica, pero todos estaban en libros o en computadoras.  
Corey sonrió al ver que el que roncaba ... Era Larry.

-jajaja... Eres todo un menso Lars-

Corey rueda los ojos mientras sonreía,Larry cayo en la mesa mientras dormía,Corey saco su celular y le tomo una foto.

-bórrala-

Le dice Larry aún sin abrir los ojos,Corey río por lo bajó con una sonrisa malvada.

-¿Qué si lo subo a **TUMBLR**?- **(N/A:Los que tengan tumblr siganme,mi nombre de usuario es xxcrazyunicornxx XDD)**

-aayyy,después discutimos sobre esto,tengo sueño-

Larry se acomoda en sus brazos y se duerme.  
Corey solo saca su celular y comienza a jugar en el.

* * *

**MUY CORTO LO SE,PERO ES QUE LO ESCRIBI EN UNA BIBLIOTECA Y ME PASO LO MISMO,YO ESTABA PASANDO UN TIEMPO CON MIS AMIGAS Y LAS TRAJE A UNA BIBLIOTECA,NO IBAMOS A ESTUDIAR YO QUERIA LEER UN LIBRO DE MISTERIO,ELLAS COMENZARON A ABURRIRSE Y A DECIRME COSAS,YO LAS IGNORABA Y LUEGO ME QUEDE DORMIDA Y ME TOMARON UNA FOTO,PERO EN VES DE A TUMBLR LA SUBIERON A FACEBOOK DD::**

**ok,subire el tercer cap cuando termine de comer X3.**


	3. Chapter 3:Box y Artes marciales

**AHORA SI,COREYxLARRY y un poquito de CARRIExLaney,en el episodio 6 sera puro Carney,osea CarriexLaney.**

**AH,y tambienpueden hacerles unas preguntas a ellos 4,seria como un fic y un ask al mismo tiempo :3**

**seria un extra por ejemplo,.**

**Cap n: bla bla bla**

**Preguntale a Carney y a Corry...**

**cap m:**

**y asi.**

**Bueno,sin mas preambulos,EL CAPITULO3 :DDD**

**ESTE SI ESTA UN POQUITIN LARGO :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Box y Artes marciales.**

Corey estaba sacando unas cosas de su casillero mientras Laney sostenía una bolsa de basura.

-Core,sigo sin entender que tengas todo esto en tu casillero-

Le dice Laney mientras Corey echaba en la bolsa una banana,una pelota,un carrito de juguete,ropa vieja,una patineta,una llanta,un plato con pollo.

-La profesora me dijo que lo limpiara,pero no veo de que se queja,no es nada-

Dice sacando una figura de cera de Shakira.

-¿porqué tienes eso?-

-No preguntes-

Le dice,Corey cerro su casillero.

-Ya esta,mi casillero esta limpió-

Dice mientras se limpiaba sus manos.  
Laney amarro la bolsa y se lo da a Corey.

-Tu tiras esto,yo acomodare tus libros-

-si mamá-

Corey sale de la escuela hacia el bote de basura mientras Laney organizaba todo el chiquero que tenía Corey.  
Ya al regresar Corey.

-Bien camarada ¿qué le hiciste a mi chiquero?-

-Bueno,sólo puse tus libros arriba y tus libretas al lado de los libros,tu cajita esta abajo y lo demás lo deje como estaba,oh,y también encontré esto-

Dice sacando un muñeco de Elsa y otro de Pinkie Pie.

-D-Dame eso- Corey se los arrebata todo sonrojado-son de mi prima.

-Si,¿y tu prima también se llama Corey?-

Pregunta Laney sonriendo mientras le enseñaba la pata de la muñeca de Pinkie en dónde estaba escrita con plumón negro:_**Corey**_.

-Ehhh... No importa eso ahora,gracias por ayudarme Lanes-

-ningún problema ,tengo que é a ver a Carrie en su práctica de box-

Laney sale de la escuela.

-Espera,¿puedo acompañarte? De paso yo me voy a la práctica de Karate de Larry-

-Si. Lo raro es que ambos practican en el mismo edificio-

Dice Laney caminando junto con Corey.  
Ya al llegar al edificio que decía en letras grandes _**"SPF".**_

-Jamás eh entendido que significa esas iniciales-

Dice Corey mientras miraba las letras.

-**S**ólo **P**ara **F**uertes-Le dice Laney.  
Corey pone ojos de "¿hablas en serio?"

-claro-

Dice Corey rodando los ojos mientras apuntaba las letras.  
Ambos entran al edificio y se topan con la secretaria.

-hola,¿qué desean?-

-Si,em... Venimos a buscar a Carrie Beff y Larry Sill-

Dice Laney mientras la mujer buscaba en el computador.

-Sip,aquí están.¿Con quien tengo el placer?-

Pregunta la señora a los chicos,ellos se le quedan viendo.

-Emm...¿Qué?-

Pregunta Corey.

-¿Quienes son?-

Dice la señora.

-Ah,yo soy Corey y ella es Laney,somos pareja de Larry y Carrie-

-Oh,y cada quien viene a ver a su pareja ¿me equivoco?-

-Exactamente-

Dice Laney asintiendo.

-Síganme,es por aquí-

La señora se levanta y los lleva.  
Estaban en frente de una puerta que decía "Sala10".

-Aquí es donde entrena tu pareja jovencito-

Le dice la señora a Corey.

-Gracias-

Corey entra a la habitación y luego la señora se lleva a Laney.  
Corey entra,se sienta en una de las gradas y mira quienes peleaban con guantes de box... Espera... ¿¡Guantes de box!?

Corey vio confundido a los que peleaban.  
Ahí estaba Carrie luchando con uno de los hombres que estaban protegidos.  
Carrie tenia su pelo amarrado a una cola de caballo,tenía una blusa de tirantes negros,un short morado y tenía vendas en los pies y llevaba guantes de box.

-¡Auch!-

Dice el protegido mientras se caía al suelo.

-Vamos, seas nena-

Le dice Carrie cruzandose de brazos,el chico se quita el la máscara dejando ver a Roy;un chico de pelo Rubio y ojos azules.

-No soy nena,pero enserio golpeas fuerte-

-gracias-Carie lo ayuda a levantarse.-Tomate un descanso.

-Eso haré-

Dice Roy yendo a una máquina expendedora,Carrie toma a uno de los monos que estaban ahí,ella se ajusta los guantes.

-Bien... Veremos que tienes para mi,muñeco-

Carrie le da varios golpes al mono,le da una patada,otra patada y luego le da otro golpe y hace que se abrió los ojos como platos toda sorprendida.

_-"Oh por dios ¿¡Lo vencí con solo 9 golpes!? ¿¡Alguien vio eso!? Wuhu ¡supere mi récord!"-_

Piensa Carrie feliz y a la vez sorprendida.

-¡ .Increible!-

Grita Corey emocionado,Carrie voltea y lo ve.

-¿Riffin,que haces aquí? ¿Dónde esta Laney?-

Pregunta Carrie confundida,Corey se le acerca.

-No lo se,al parecer la señora se equivocó al dejarnos. Pero,lo hiciste padre,estabas como ¡pum! ¡Pum! ¡Paz! El mono cayo,jamás vi a nadie hacer caer a ese mono-

-B-Bueno ... Eh estado practicando muy duro-

Dice Carrie sonrojandose un poco,no estaba acostumbrada a tantos halagos,y menos de su ami-enemigo.

-Pues estuvo genial-

-Gracias Riffin,significa mucho viniendo de ti-

-no hay por donde-

-a todo esto,debo de buscar a Laney,supongo que tu también quieres buscar a Lens-

Dice Carrie quitándose los guantes mientras se encaminaba a un casillero.

-Si... Pero no se dónde esta su clase-

-esta al lado de mi clase-

Dice Carrie secándose el sudor con una toalla,Corey se da un faceplam así mismo.

-Ven, ,ya puedes ir a tu casa si quieres-

Le dice Carrie a Roy que estaba comiendo unos bollos de la máquina.

-Si,en un segundo-

Dice el,Carrie se ríe por lo bajó y sale del cuarto junto con Corey.

-¡Y cuando lo tiraste al suelo con esa girada en tus pies,fue asombroso!-

Ambos peliazules voltearon y vieron a Laney y a Larry sentados en unas sillas de ahí,Laney se veía muy emocionada.

-Bueno... Ah decir verdad,esa técnica jamás me ah salido bien-

-¿¡estas bromeando!? ¡Fue increíble!-

tu también eres increíble en el ballet,fútbol,tenis y en comer demasiado rápido-

-jajaja,es un don-

Se ríe Laney por lo último que dijo Larry.

-Hola chicos-

Saluda Carrie dirigiéndose hacia ellos.  
Carrie le planta un beso en la mejilla de Laney.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu práctica?-

Pregunta Laney a Carrie.

-Digamos que casi le rompo una costilla a Roy y el mono de entrenamiento casi rompe el suelo-

-genial-

-Hey Larrs,quería verte practicar,pero al parecer la señora se confundió-

Le dice Corey a Larry.

-Je,no hay problema-

-bueno,nosotras ya nos vamos.-

Dice Carrie y Laney se levanta de su asiento.

-Nos vemos en la escuela-

Laney se despide y amabas se alejan.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?-

Pregunta Corey a Larry.

-Ahora mismo,me voy a tomar una ducha en mi casa. Y no se... Talves podemos hacer algo más-

Dice Larry con una mirada picara mientras veía seductivamente a Corey.

-Oh... Ya veo-

Dice Corey pícaramente.

* * *

-¡GUERRA DE CONDIMENTOS!-

Dicen al unísono Corey y Larry mientras cada quien sostenía un bote de Ketchup y Mostaza y se empezaron a manchar con esos condimentos.

* * *

**Creian que iban a hacer "eso" XDDD que mal pensados son.**

**seguro se cayeron de su silla al leer lo ultimo :PPPP**

**BUANO...ESPEREN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO,QUIZAS SEA UN PREGUNTALE A CARNEY Y CORRY OH UN CAPITULO CONTINUO :P**


	4. Chapter 4: ¿?

**ADVERTENCIA:NO LEER ESTO,PRIMERO TIEES QUE LEER COREY EL CASAMENTERO PARA QUE ENTIENDAN UN POQUITIN,UA PARTE DE ESO,ESQUE AQUI PARECE UNA PERSONAJE...no se si importa mucho pero buano.**

**OTRA ADVERTENCIA: NO LEER SI TIEES MAS DE 15 AÑOS(ya se que la van a leer como quiera si o tiee mas de 15 XDDD)**

**DISFRUTENNNNNNNNNNNNN...**

* * *

**Capitulo 4: ¿?**

Corey estaba caminando junto con Larry por PeaceVille.

-Oye-Larry llama la atención de Corey-¿recuerdas cuando nos volvimos... Novios?-

-¿Enserió quieres que veamos el flashback de todo lo que paso?-

-Si tu quieres-

-ok,pero sentémonos ahí,me duelen los pies de tanto caminar-

Corey y Larry se sientan en una banca.

-¿Listo?-

Pregunta Larry a Corey.

-Listo-

Le dice Corey,y ambos comienzan a recordar.

**(FLASHBACK TRANSICIÓN)**

_Larry estaba caminando por el parque pero luego se topa con alguien muy conocido._

_-¿Larry? Oh por dios,perdón,no quise pisarte-_

_Dice Corey algo apenado._

_-Esta bien,sólo me manche un poco la camiseta-_

_Larry se la quita dejando a Corey embobado. Larry lo ve y se sonroja._

_-Oye Corey,te eh querido decir algo desde hace mucho tiempo...yo...Te amo-_

_-yo también te amo Lars-_

_-¿Enserió?-_

_-seremos novios-_

_-siiiiiii ,oh mira,que casualidad,no hay nadie y yo no tengo camisa BD_

_Dice Larry pícaramente._

_-Pues mira otra casualidad-Corey estira los brazos dejando en visto su pecho-yo tampoco tengo _

_-Vamos a hacerlo en mi unicornio mágico que vomita arcoiris-_

_Dice Larry abalanzándose a Corey mientras se subían a un unicornio y volaban lejos mientras el unicornio vomitaba arcoiris._

**(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)**

Larry y Corey arquean una ceja confundidos.

-Así no fue como paso-

Dice Corey pero luego alguien apareció detrás de la banca.

-Nop,pero yo me lo imagine así-

-¿¡Samy!?-

Gritan ambos al unísono al ver a la pelirroja ahí atrás de ellos.

-Si,ese es mi nombre,no lo gasten-

Les dice ella.

-Prefiero a la Samy de antes que sólo decía_** Yogurt**_ y _**aplasta**_ entiendo porque tu hermana te enseño a hablar-

Le dice Corey algo irritado.

-Es que me gusta la pareja que hacen-Ella saca una camiseta que decía _"Corry 4 Ever"._

-Ehh...Si,ok-

Dice Larry viendo la camiseta un poco extrañado.

-Bueno, ... Algo grato ver tu camiseta,pero Lens y yo tenemos que irnos a cuidar a su abuela-

-¿enserió?-Corey le da un codazo-Oh,si... Mi abuela esta un poquito í que... Adiós.

Corey y Larry se alejan de ahí rápidamente dejando a Samy con su camiseta.

Ya en la casa de la abuela de Larry.

-¿Abuela,estas aquí?-

Larry entra a la cocina y ve una nota en la mesa.

_"Larry._  
_Fui a visitar a mi hermana,volveré en dos días,te deje comida en el refrigerador._  
_Y cuidado con el armario,ahí hay un vagabundo."_

Larry rueda los ojos al leer lo último que decía la nota,el se dirige a Corey que estaba sentado en el sillón.

-Al parecer mi abuela fue a visitar a su hermana,así que estaré en casa de mi papá y con mis hermanos por dos días.-

Dice Larry sentándose al lado de el pero luego ve que el no hacia nada.

-¿Ey,estas bien?-

Laney pasa su mano en frente de su cara pero seguía sin responder.  
Larry se encoge de hombros y se encamina a la cocina por una soda pero "alguien" lo tomo del brazo y lo pego contra la pared.

-au,Corey,¡no hagas eso pensé que si era un vagabundo de verdad!-

-¿eh?-

-Larga historia,mi abuela cree que un vagabundo vive en su armario-

-_arruinas el momento~_

Le canturrea Corey.

-ash,sólo...-

Larry lo toma de la camisa y lo beso.  
Corey le correspondió y luego comenzó a besar el cuello de Larry,Larry comenzó a transpirar un poco,Corey metió su mano abajo de su camiseta mientras lo besaba en la boca.  
Larry puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Corey.  
Se comenzaron a besar y se deslizaron por la pared,Corey comenzó a besar el cuello de Larry otravez,Larry estaba todo sonrojado y comenzaba a gemir un poco.  
Larry lo volvió a besar y dejo de ser un beso intenso a un beso tierno.** (N/A: No me pregunten como es eso posible O.o) **

-Te amo-

Le dice Corey a Larry mientras se separaba del beso.

-También te amo-

Le dice Larry sonriendo,ambos se miran pero luego Corey se separa mientras sonreía ampliamente.

-Bien,dejemos el momento ñoño,¡hora de hacerlo!-

Dice Corey tomando la mano de Larry.

-¿¡Estas loco Corey!?-

-¿Qué no me deseas? Leí en tu diario que soñaste eso-

-Ok,en primera,no es un diario es una libreta de notas y cosas así,segundo...¿¡Leíste mi que!?-Pregunta Larry algo molesto y sonrojado.-Ok,acepto que casi me entierres vivo en la playa,subiste la foto cuando me dormí en la biblioteca,echarle jugo a mi cabello ¿¡Pero leer mi libreta!? ¿¡Cómo ray...

Larry fue interrumpido ya que Corey lo beso apasionadamente.

-¿Cambiaste de opinión?-

Pregunta Corey,Larry sonríe,lo toma del collarín de su camiseta y lo arroja al sillón.  
Larry lo besa.

-Sip-

Respondió Larry y ambos volvieron a besarse.

Mientras afuera de la casa de la abuela de Larry.

-jejejejejeje. Esto será perfecto para TUMBLR y el club.-

Dice Samy mientras sostenía su cámara y tenía puesta su camiseta de Corry.

_**(N/A:Vean Steal your heart. Así verán de que club hablo XDD y también como Corey y Larry se volvieron novios)**_

* * *

**STEAL YOUR HEART AU NO ESTA COMPLETA XDDDDDD,PERO LA SUBIRE E CUANTO LA TERMIE :DDD**

**COMO SEA..QUERIAN YAOI HARD,AQUI TIENEN SU YAOI NO TAN HARD :P**


	5. Chapter 5:Te amo,nunca dudes de eso

**ESTE ES EL CAPITULO MAS DRAMATICO Y TONTO QUE EH ECHO ...ADEMAS DE CURSI O-O...COMO SEA LEAN XDDD**

* * *

**Capitulo 5: Te amo,nunca dudes de eso... (AY POR DIOS QUE CURSI SE OYÓ ESO XC**

Corey,Corey,Corey,Corey,Corey-

Decía repetidamente Larry mientras le picaba la mejilla con su dedo,Corey estaba cruzado de brazos y sentado en el sillón del garaje de Corey.

-¿Qué?-

Pregunta Corey secamente.

-hola XD-

-no te golpeo porque pareces una niña,y yo no golpeo niñas-

Le dice Corey,Larry lo mira con ojos de exasperación y una venita tipo anime en la cabeza.

-¿Hacemos algo juntos?-

-Tengo mucha flojeraaaaa-

Dice Corey recostandose en el sillón.  
Larry lo abraza mientras se recargaba en su pecho.

-¿Mejor?-

-Esto es muy cursi de tu parte Lars,y se me hace más aburrido que nada-

Le dice Corey acariciando su cabeza,Larry le sonríe.

-Nop,es sólo que eres estúpido-

Le dice Larry.  
Corey rueda los ojos y suspira frustradamente.  
El aparta a Larry un poco.

-No puedo respirar bien-Le dice Corey,el toma el control de la tele y la prende.

_"Hoy presentamos... My little Pony:La magia de la amistad"_

-No sabía que eras un brony-

Le dice Larry confundido mientras veía como AppleJack le hablaba a Big Mack el cual estaba lastimado y veía a varios árboles de manzanas.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi,sigo sin entender que te atrajo de mi si casi ni me conoces-

Larry se cayo en ese momento,el agacho la cabeza algo desanimado.  
Larry se recuesta en el hombro de Corey pero este lo aparta un poco,Larry se le queda viendo incrédulo.  
Larry lo toma de la mano pero Corey se zafó rápidamente,Larry frunció el ceño.  
Larry lo abrazo otravez,le dio un beso en la mejilla eh incluso se puso en frente del tratando de llamar su atención pero Corey siempre lo apartaba oh suspiraba frustradamente.

-Corey-

-¿m?-

Corey voltea y ve a Larry muy cerca de su cara,el lo vuelve a ignorar y ve la tele.  
Larry se le queda viendo aún más incrédulo de lo que estaba antes.  
Corey se había rechazado a un beso suyo,el jamás hacia eso.

–¡Bien,ya capte la indirecta!- Larry se levanta y se pone en frente de Corey mientras apagaba la Tele–Tu no quieres pasar un tiempo de calidad juntos! ¡Es más,creo que hasta ni quieres que este contigo!-

Larry le gritaba a Corey mientras este lo veía sorprendido.

-Oye,si no querías estar conmigo lo hubieras dicho. Siento que sólo saliste conmigo por lástima oh algo así-

Larry se cruzo se brazos,se veía enojado.  
Corey no decía nada,se queda aún mas sorprendido.

-¿Eso es verdad... Saliste conmigo por lástima?-

Pregunta Larry tras el silencio que había echo Corey.  
Corey se quedo aún en estado de shock,Larry se le quedo viendo y luego salió del garaje rápidamente.  
Corey se quería levantar pero...

-¡Tengo flojeraaaa!-

Grita Corey pero luego un Corey Ángel se pone en su hombro derecho.

_Corey Angel:No Corey,levántate y salva tu relación,es lo que tienes que hacer._

Un Demonio Corey se pone en su hombro izquierdo.

_Corey Demonio:¿Para qué? El vendrá por ti,no tendrás que ir tu por el,quédate aquí a relajarte-_

_Corey Ángel:¡No Corey,no le hagas caso,ve por Larry,tu sabes que no le dijiste que si por lástima!_

_Corey Demonio:¡Ay Porfavor! ... Espera... Cámbiame el lugar ese lado es mejor._

_Corey Ángel:Esta bien..._

Corey Ángel y Corey Demonio escalan por la cabeza de Corey y cambian de lugar.

_Corey Demonio:Gracias,ahora,¿en qué estábamos?_

-En que si me quedo aquí o voy por Larry-

_Corey Demonio:ah cierto. Como decía,quédate aquí,ya sabes que el vendrá por ti._

_Corey Ángel:¡Ok ya me harte! _

Corey Ángel le da un puñetazo al Corey Demonio,escala hacia la cara de Corey y lo ve fijamente en el ojo mientras lo jalaba del cachete.

_Corey Ángel:¡Ve por Larry,el te ama y cree que tu no a el. Tienes que salvar tu relación!_

-¿Lo tengo? Es decir ¡Tengo que salvar mi relación! Gracias Mini Ángel con mi cara.

_Corey Angel:No hay por donde_

-a todo esto,¿qué le paso a Corey Demonio?-

Corey y Ángel Corey miran hacia abajo y ven al Demonio Corey en el suelo todo lastimado.

-Ha por morro-Le dice Corey a Demonio Corey mientras lo señalaba.

_Ángel Corey:¡Ve con Larry ya!_

-Cierto,cierto-

Corey sale del garaje a toda prisa.

* * *

Larry estaba sentado bajo un árbol,y si,estaba llorando.

-Estúpido Corey,con su estúpida flojera,con su estúpido programa y su estúpidas mentiras-

Decía Larry por lo bajó.  
Larry se abraza sus rodillas mientras ocultaba su cara en ellas.

-Wow,si que tienes una larga lista sobre mis estupideces-

Larry voltea y ve a Corey recargado en el árbol al lado de el.

-Déjame en paz-

Le dice Larry.

-Oye,yo no quería herirte así.  
Perdón,ya te dije que tenía flojera,y cuando tengo flojera me pongo como si fuera Corey Hipster-

Larry solo aparto la mirada mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Vamos Larry,perdóname-

-¿porqué debería de hacerlo?-

Larry vuelve a apartar la mirada.  
Corey mira a todos los lados,el era algo malo en esto de temas del amor.

-Bueno... ¿Cómo te lo digo? Es porque yo... Porque yo...-

Larry se le queda viendo y Corey se pone aún más nervioso.

-¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname! ¡Lo siento,en verdad lo siento!-

Corey abrazaba,o más bien dicho,estrujaba a Larry mientras lloraba exageradamente.  
Larry solo se quedo ahí sin hacer nada.

-Sabes que no soy bueno con este tipo de asuntos,en verdad siento por ignorante y llamarte niña amargada y un gremnlin-

-nunca me dijiste eso-

Le dice Larry confundido,Corey lo deja de abrazar mientras veía hacia el cielo algo nervioso.

-No... Jamás te lo dije... Y jamás te lo diré-

Le dice sonríendole nerviosamente.

-Se que me seguirás diciendo Gremlin-

-Bueno,eso si. Pero ya no te diré niña llorona-

Larry lo fulmina con la mirada poniendo más nervioso a Corey.

-Ok,empezamos de nuevo. Esto será un poco cursi de mi parte así que...  
Larry,yo nunca salí contigo por lástima,en verdad me gustas mucho. Perdón por decirte todas esas cosas que te dije en el garaje,se que te lastimo mucho. También siento haberte ignorado,es que... Ya sabes como me pongo cuando tengo flojera,en verdad lo siento. Te amo y no quiero perderte ... Porfavor perdóname-

**(****N/A:caerse al suelo y rodar unvadida por la cursileria y ternura)**

Larry se le quedo viendo y Corey igual.  
Larry se quedo pensando unos segundos y lo volvió a mirar.

-Te perdono-

-¡Si!-

Grita Corey de alegría mientras alzaba los brazos.

-Pero sólo si me invitas un pastel de chocolate-

Larry sonríe y Corey se le queda viendo con cara de "¿Are you fucking kidding me?" Larry sonríe nerviosamente.

-Tengo algo mejor que un pastel de chocolate-

Dice Corey y le da un beso rápido en la boca.

-Creo que prefiero el pastel-

-¿enserió?-

-No desayune por irte a visitar en el garaje-

Dice Larry y Corey lo mira con ojos de exasperación.

-Bien,te comprare tu pastel.-Corey mira al suelo pero luego un foco sale de su cabeza-¡Tengo una mejor idea! Sígueme.

Corey toma la mano de Larry y se lo lleva a rastras.

* * *

Larry estaba sentado en el sillón del garaje de Corey mientras el esperaba a Corey a que terminara de hace lo que iba a hacer.

-Cariño,te hice un pastel-

Dice Corey entrando al garaje con un ... Lo que parecía ser un pastel... Una cosa negra y dura.  
El tenía un mantel y guantes rosas y estaba todo sucio.  
Corey le da el pastel a Larry y este lo mira nerviosamente.

-Err... Gracias Corey-

Dice Larry nervioso.

-¿Qué esperas? Cómelo-

Corey le da un tenedor,Larry lo toma y toma un trozo de pastel.  
Este lo ve asqueadamente mientras Corey esperaba con ansias que lo probara,Larry le da un mordisco y hace varias caras de disgusto,el traga el trozo de pastel y le sonríe a Corey.

-Estuvo delicioso Corey-

-¿No vas a comer más?-

-¡No! Es decir... No gracias,lo guardare para más tarde-

Dice Larry nervioso.

-Esta bien,¿qué quieres hacer ahora?-

-Por el momento... Iré a dormir-

Dice Larry.

-Apenas son las 5 de la tarde-

-Lo se,es que estoy cansado-

-¿Porqué no te quedas a dormir hoy en mi casa?-

-Gracias,pero no quiero ser molestia-

Dice Larry rascandose la nuca.

-No lo eres,Talves para Trina. Pero mis padres estarán bien. Papá esta en la noche osfera y mi mamá se a va quedar a cuidar a mi tía.-

-Esta bien-

Larry entra a la sala de la casa de Corey pero Corey lo detiene.

-Oye Lens-

-¿Mande?

-Te amo-

Larry sonríe.

-También te amo.

Larry entra a la sala mientras Corey se sentó en su sillón a ver la televisión.  
**(N/A:Conste que aún tenía el mandil y toda la cara sucia)**

* * *

**MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUY CURSIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**


	6. Preguntas:1

**HOLAAAAAA,AQUI CON LAS PREGUNTAS,SON POCAS,PERO SON LAS QUE ELLOS CONTESTARAN:ASI QUE...COMENZEMOS.**

* * *

Corey y Carrie:¡Buenas tardes Fandom!

Carrie:Hoy responderemos unas cuantas preguntas,sera como unos flashbacks así que...comencemos con la primera de GothicgirlGXD:

_**CHICOS (LARRY Y COREY): COMO REACCIONARON SUS PADRES AL SABER QUE SON PAREJA?**_

Corey:emm...bueno...mi mama se lo tomo bien,mi papa algo sorprendido.

Larry:Mi papa le importo mangos,solo me dijo "Ok,hijo,es tu decisión,ahora déjame atender esta llamada". Aunque con mi abuela...pues a ella le impacto pero me acepto.

Laney:¿que no iban a poner como tipo flashback?

Larry:a cierto ^^

**(FLASHBACK TRANSISTION)**

_Los papas de Corey estaban sentados en el sillón,Corey estaba todo nervioso,incluso estaba sudando mientras sus papas estaban con los ojos y bocas abiertas como platos._

_Corey:jejejeje...je..._

_El papa de Corey se desmaya y luego su mama solo sonríe,se encamina hacia Larry,lo toma del collarino,lo acerca a su cara,ella sonríe pero luego abre los ojos con una mirada diabólica._

_Angela:Si llegas a lastimar a mi hijo haré que cuando mueras te vallas con mi esposo y no al de mi jefe._

_Corey:¡Mamá!_

Corey se golpea la frente algo avergonzado por la actitud de su mamá.

El padre de Larry estaba hablando por teléfono mientras su abuela estaba acariciando a un gato japones de mentiras.

...papá...

Papá de Larry:espera un segundo hijo,tengo una llamada muy al parque y comparte un helado o algo con tu novio.

Larry:¡Papa,necesito saber si aceptas mi relación con..pues...un chico!

Papá de Larry:Escucha hijo,es tu decisión,no la mía,la acepto estoy en algo importante así que...por favor.

Larry asiente,el mira a su abuela y ella le sonríe amplia esa sonrisa era suficiente para entender que si aceptaba.

**(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)**

Carrie: Ese es el peor flashback que eh visto en mi vida...

Corey:Callate Beff,como si la suya fuera mejor.

Carrie:Pues si que lo es...FLASHBACK!

**FLASHBACK)**

_Se ven a los padres de Carrie y Laney sentados en la sala de la casa de estaban realmente impactados._

_Carrie:Digan algo..._

_Los padres se miran,la mama de Carrie se levanta y luego la abraza con un abrazo de oso._

_Mamá de Carrie:Pues... a mi me alegra que tengas a alguien especial hija,ya pensaba que te ibas a quedar solterona de por vida._

_Carrie:MAMÁ (se sonroja)_

_Mamá de Laney:Pero yo siempre crei que te gustaba ese chico Corey._

_Laney:Maaaaa (gruñe)_

_Mama de Laney:pero tenias un altar en tu armario con fotos de ese chico._

_Laney:Mamaaaaa (se sonroja al rojo vivo)_

_Mama de Laney:Incluso hasta dijiste que sus ojos y su cabello eran..._

_Laney:MAMAAA!_

mama de Laney:Perdon...bueno...la verdad estoy muy confundida y...bueno realmente...SORPRENDIDA de echo...pero...bueno...acepto tu decision hija.

Las cuatro miran a los padres que aun seguían impactados,ambos se miran nerviosos pero luego al ver las caras de sus esposas de "ACEPTEN O LOS ASESINO" ellos sonrieron amplia mente todos asustados.

Papa de Laney y Carrie:A-ACEPTAMOS COMPLETAMENTE SU DECISIÓN.

Las mamas sonríen al igual que las hijas.

**(FIN DEL FLASHBACK)**

Carrie y Corey estaban discutiendo mientras Larry y Laney se veían con cara de "¿porque me enamore de un idiota?"

Laney:Ok...siguiente pregunta de la misma chica.

_**SON BISEXUALES O HOMO O PANSEXUAL?**_

Laney:Podria decirse que Larry y yo somos Bi.

Larry:Si...bueno...aun sentimos algo por nuestros lindos peliazules.

Laney:No se si Carrie es Bi o podria decirse que es Homo...

Larry:Corey es se porque siempre coquetea con otras dice que es para fama en su banda pero la verdad eso me incomoda MUCHO.

Laney:Carrie tiene razon,te ves lindo cuando te enojas.

Larry:C-Callate...

Laney:Ya,anda,lee la siguiente pregunta.

Larry:okey...es de la misma chica,Ella nos debe amar ,esta es para Kin,Kon,Konnie y Kim.

_**KIN, KON,KIM Y KONNIE ¿COMO TOMARON LA NOTICIA?**_

Los 4 aparecen y empujan a los pelirojos.

Kim y Konnie:No pondremos flashback,pero cuando nos enteramos que Larry salia con ...

Ambas muestran su camiseta que decia _**I LOVE YAOI**_. Kim tenia esa y Konnie tenia una que decia **_Corry 4 ever._**

Kim:y pues...lo de Carrie y Laney eso ya no los esperabamos,ayudamos a Carrie con eso.

Kin:Pues a nosotros si nos sorprendio mucho la noticia,Pero son nuestros mejores amigos y son sus decisiones,no nuestra.

Kon:Yo ya sabia que Laney iba a quedar con Carrie,pero jamas pense que Corey fuera Gay.

Kin:Nah,yo ya sabia que me sorprendio es que consiguiera pareja antes que YO.

Laney,enojada,los empuja a los 4 junto con Larry.

Laney:No sean tan metiches,bueno,siguiente pregunta...

Laney estaba a punto de leerla pero Corey se lo arrebata.

Corey:Ehem...Agh...esto es para ustedes,chicas.

Carrie:Leela entonces.

_**CARRIE Y LANEY CUANDO SE DIERON CUENTA QUE SE GUSTABAN LA UNA A LA OTRA?**_

Laney:No necesitamos Flashback,en algunas si,pero en otras no. Bueno... Yo supe que le gustaba a Carrie porque ella siempre me coqueteaba,yo le seguia el juego pero termine enamorandome.

Carrie:Tiene razon,lo mismo digo,tu siempre te negabas pero estabas loca por mi.

Laney:¿¡que?! Porfavor no estoy loca por ti.

Carrie:Ajaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa...

Corey:Buena esas son todas las preguntas por hoy...

Corey,Carrie,Laney y Larry:¡NOS LEEMOS DESPUÉS!

* * *

**Muy chafo vdd? XDDD.**

**Como sea,sigo esperando sus preguntas y respuestas sobre lo del one-shot X3**

CHICAS (CARRIE AND LANEY) MISMA PREGUNTA  
SON BISEXUALES O HOMO O PANSEXUAL  
KIN, KON,KIM Y KONNIE ¿COMO TOMARON LA NOTICIA?  
CARRIE Y LANEY CUANDO SE DIERO CUENTA QUE SE USTABAN LA UNA A LA OTRA?


	7. Chapter 7

**CreppyLover:MATENME...D:...OH MEJOR DICHO...MATENOS XDDDD**

**GothicGirlXD: HEY!**

**CreppyLover:asi es,GG y yo ahora trabajamos juntas mis queridos unicornios lectores X3**

**GothicGirlXD:mostraremos unas cuantas partes del proximo cap y creo que del otro cap.**

**CreppyLover:Las partes de Larry y Corey las hizo GG y yo las de Laney y Carrie con sus m****...**

**GG y CL:DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

_**Corey Friki y locas mamás.**_

-La junta de padres y maestros es mañana,recuerden-

Les dice el maestro a sus alumnos.

-Vaya,junta de padres y hay cosas interesantes ahí para saber mas de esa secundaria,uyy,debo hacer pastelillos para todos-

dice la mama de Laney mientras se ponía sus guantes y su mantel de cocinera.

* * *

-Junta de maestros tontos y padres de familia ingenuos,BAH,¿quien querría ir ahí? es supeeeer aburrido...bien,tu papa esta de viaje así que no me queda de otra que ir...

Dice la mama de Carrie mientras leía el folleto mientras se daba un baño de burbujas.

* * *

-Bien,parece que todos aquí son buena gente...solo espero no ver a...

Sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando Carrie y su mama entraron al salón de clases

-¡Ya llego por quien lloraban!-

-¿¡Lara?!-

La mama de Laney voltea toda asustada y un poco molesta.

-Yo se quien soy-

Dice la mama de Carrie mientras comía una papa frita.

* * *

-Vamos Corey, Harry Potter es maravilloso-

Dice Larry mientras estaba sentado debajo de un arbol junto con Corey afuera de la escuela.

- No, tu sabes que detesto leer-

* * *

Larry abre la puerta de la biblioteca y lo primero que ve es a Corey leyendo la piedra filosofal.

Corey ve a Larry y oculta el libro rápidamente.

* * *

-Awww,lamento haberte roto el corazón rojita pero tenia que hacerlo.

Decía la mama de Carrie mientras acariciaba la mejilla de la mama de Laney.

* * *

-Snape mata a Dumbledore-

Dice Lizzie **_(OC DE GG)_**

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Corey se arodilla mientras gritaba al cielo.

* * *

-oh no lo dijiste,tu enserio no lo dijiste-

dice la mama de Laney frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues esta boca no dice mentiras,rojita-

-Gaaaaaaahhhh!-

La mama de Laney le lanza un pastelillo y cae en la cara de Lara.

* * *

-Corey,aparte de eso,¿que mas me ocultas?.

Pregunta Larry cruzado de brazos.

Corey suda nervioso y luego suspira

-También un día sin querer me quede encerrado en tu armario luego de educaciónfísica...

-Espera...eso eso significa que tu viste mis...?

-Sip...

-PERVERTIDOOOO-

Larry comienza a perseguir a Corey todo sonrojado.

* * *

-que bien que leas Harry Potter Corey, ya decia que quedarian inalfabeto-

Dice el maestro y Corey se sonroja mientras Larry sonreia aguantandosela risa.

-AJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA-

Larry cae al suelo mientras Corey lo veia ocn una cara de 7-7

* * *

-Bueno...la junta de padres y maestros fue..interesante...

Dice la mama de Laney mientras se impiaba la cara porque la tenia manchada de pastelilos.

-SI,hace mucho que no me divertia en una tonta y absurda junta-

Dice la mama de Carrie,ambas se miran y paran la mirada sonrojadas.

* * *

**_El Club del yaoi de Kim y Konnie._**

-¿¡ELLA HIZO QUE!?-

Grita Larry mientras veía las fotos en el celular de Kim.

* * *

-¿Te avergüenzas de mi?-

pregunta Corey algo triste.

* * *

-Y así es como conocí a vuestra madre-

-No soy mujer-

dice Larry algo molesto.

-Lo que tu digas Gremlin-

-grrrr...

* * *

-Mppp!-

Larry gime mientras Corey lamia su cuello.

* * *

-¡AGH! ¿a quien prefieres mas,a tu tonto informe oh a mi?-

pregunta Corey mientras se acostaba en la cama mientras acariciaba al conejo de Larry.

-Corey,este informe es importante-

-No tanto como yo...

Larry se levanta rapidamente de la silla y lo besa en los labios.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Gritan emocionadas las chicas del club yaoi mientras observaban por la ventana.

* * *

_**RANDOM**_

Kin,Kon y Laney entran al garaje y ven a Corey y algunas señoras ahi sentadas.

-SI,la verdad es que el final estaba muy...

Corey voltea y se queda calaldo al ver a sus amigos.

...

...

...

-¿Porque regresaron tan rápido de su examen?...

-Terminamos antes-

Dice Kin.

-¿Quienes son estas personas?...

pregunta Laney,Corey voltea a las señoras y uego a sus amigos.

-Son em...son compañeras del club de lectura...

Kn y Kon sonrien aguatandose la risa.

.jijijiji ..club de lectura...

S rein os tres,Corey cierra su libro.

-Muy bien señoras, hora de irse a su casa-

La señoras dejan el te en la mesa y salen del es todo por hoy..gracias,fue divertido...

-Adios Corey-

-¿ya todas tienen sus bolsos?..bye...

* * *

-Oiagan un club de libros tambien es masculino-

Dice Corey alo molesto pero luego toma un bolso que estaba en el sillon.

-Ay no..-Corey toma el bolso-a Sandra se le olvido su bolso.

Carrie sale corriendo un pcoo femenino del garaje XD

* * *

**GG:Bueno, cuando maten anuestros profes escribiremos mas seguido**

**CL:****¿Ven ese botoncito de abajo que dice Review? Si? PUES MÁNDENOS SUS REVIEW SUBIMOS FICS TODOS LOS VIERNES :DD ( a no ese es Germán,y no son fics son vídeos _._) DIGO...SUBIMOS FICS CADA QUE PODAMOS BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**GG:TRANSICIÓN**** DE DESPEDIDAAAAAAAAAAAA**


	8. Chapter 8:Corey Friki y AMIENEMIGAS

**GG y CL:OLIIIIIIISSS :3**

**CreppyLover:REGRESAMOS :DD**

**GothicGirlXD:NO ESTAMOS MUERTAS :DD!**

***sonidos de grillo***

**GG y CL: ...BIEN EMPEZEMOS CON EL FIC.**

* * *

**Capitulo 8:Corey Friki y junta de padres y maestros.**

En el garaje de Carrie...

-Oye cariño,¿te dieron una hoja en donde dice que debes de...traer a tus padres de familia para...algo así de la escuela?-

Pregunta Carrie mientras leía una hoja,ella no tenía su atuendo de siempre,tenía un overol,una blusa blanca a rayas negras de manga larga,y botas negras y su pelo atado a una cola de caballo de lado y no tenía puesta su gorra.

-Sip,¿por?-

Pregunta Laney sentándose al lado de ella en el sillón de su garaje mientras se ponía la gorra de Carrie.

-A Mamá le encanta ir ahí...no se porque,pero ella hace algo dulce para todos-

Dice Laney tomando la hoja.

-Mamá oída eso-

Dice Carrie mientras Laney se acomodaba en su pecho.

-Le diré cuando llegue a casa,¿quieres acurrucarte más?-

Pregunta Laney a Carrie y esta se levanta.

-Hoy esta lloviendo y con frío,será perfecto para una siesta,traeré una colcha.

Carria entra al cuarto de Mina y luego sale con una colcha se le pone a Laney y ambas vuelven a la posición en la que estaban y se duermen un rato.

* * *

Laney entro a su casa y encontró a su mamá cocinando.

-Hola Ma,¿dónde esta papá y Roxy?-

-Tu papá se llevo a Roxy al bosque de aquí cerca para ayudarla con sus clases de fotografia.

-Que bien,oye ma,mañana hay junta de padres y maestros.

Dice Laney entregandole un folleto a su mamá.

-Vaya,junta de padres y hay cosas interesantes ahí para saber mas de esa secundaria,uyy,debo hacer pastelillos para todos-

Dice la mama de Laney mientras se ponía sus guantes y su mantel de cocinera.

* * *

-Junta de maestros tontos y padres de familia ingenuos,BAH,¿quien querría ir ahí? es supeeeer aburrido...bien,tu papa esta de viaje así que no me queda de otra que ir...

Dice la mama de Carrie mientras leía el folleto mientras se daba un baño de burbujas.

-¿Sabes cual de los bancos de tu salon es el mas comodo,cariño?-

Pregunta la mamá de Carrie hundiendose mas en la tina.

-Si,esta al fondo cerca de la ventana.

-Perfecto,recuerdame empacar mi antifaz y mi almohada.

-Okey.

-Por cierto...-La mamá de Carrie la abraza con un gran abrazo de oso-¡Te ves muy tierna vestida asi,ayyy,hace mucho que no te veo vestida con un overol,te ves tan Kawai!

-¡Mamá me estas mojando!-

-Perdon hija,bien.¿Cuando es la junta?-

-Mañana a las 8-

-¡Agghh,que sueño! Pero por ti lo hare cabroncita-

La mamá de Carrie le aprieta la mejilla y esta sonrie algo debil.

* * *

La mamá de Laney y Laney entraron al salón,la mamá de Laney tenía una canasta llena de pastelillos.  
La mamá de Laney tenía el pelo rojo y corto hasta el cuello,blusa amarilla,saco celeste,falda celeste y zapatos cafés.  
Después de que la mamá de Laney saludara a todos los que estaban ahí,ella dejo la canasta con pastelillos en una mesa que estaba ahí.  
La mamá de Laney se acerca a su hija.

-Bien,parece que todos aquí son buena gente...solo espero no ver a...

Sus palabras fueron cortadas cuando Carrie y su mama entraron al salón de clases

-¡Ya llego por quien lloraban!-

-¿¡Lara?!-

La mama de Laney voltea toda asustada y un poco molesta.

-Yo se quien soy-

Dice la mama de Carrie mientras comía una papa frita.  
La mamá de Carrie tenía el pelo rubio con un corte tipo _"Pink"_  
Blusa de manga corta holgada de color lila,pants negros y botas con tacón dorado.

-No te había visto desde la preparatoria,Rosa-

-Hola Lara,¿cómo ah sido de tu vida cuando dejaste de ser una super estrella?-

Pregunta esta algo disgustada por la presencia de la rubia.

-Oh,ah sido dos asombrosas hijas y un cariñoso esposo de 38 años-

-Oh,bien por ti...

Dice Rosa _(La mamá de Laney)_ con una cara de desinterés.

-Awww,¿aun no superas lo que paso? lamento haberte roto el corazón antes rojita pero tenia que hacerlo.

Decía Lara_ (Mamá de Carrie)_ mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Rosa.

-¿Romperme el corazón? Ja,si porque me usaste para subir tu fama de rockstar y estuve los próximos 2 meses comiendo helado no significa nada.

-¿Y cómo esta Connor?-

-¡El es noticia vieja,quedamos que sólo íbamos a ser simples conocidos!-Dice la mamá de Laney recordando el divorcio cruzada de brazos algo molesta.-Ahora yo estoy con Erick.

-Hm, hija,llévame al banco que dijiste para poder dar una buena siesta.

Lara y Carrie se van hacia los banco de atrás.

-¡Ugh,la odio demasiado,es tan irresponsable y floja como la recuerdo!-

Dice Rosa cruzada de brazos pero luego voltea hacia su hija.

-Lamento que vieras eso hija,pero bueno,mami tenía una vida amorosa muy complicada cuando niña.  
Bien,me sentare al frente,tu puedes ir ya a tu clase querida.

-Ok-

Laney se encoge de hombros y va hacia Carrie para luego irse a su clase.

* * *

Mientras tanto en una mesa afuera de la escuela secundaria pública de PeaceVille...

-Always...-

Dijo Larry antes de cerrar el libro gigantesco en sus manos con el titulo "Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte", cuando dispuso a pararse sono su celular color verde, al ver el identificados Larry contesto.

-Hola Corey-dijo el pelirrojo- si…acabo de terminar química el profesor nos dejo salir unos minutos ¿nos encontramos en la biblioteca? Debo devolver un libro…¿Vas o no?...Nos vemos allí-

dijo el pelirrojo para luego colgar el celular  
Larry tomo su mochila verde  
**_(CL:Verde,verde everywhere GG:Callate! -.-u CL:XDD)_**  
para luego pararse y recorrer los pasillos hasta llegar a la biblioteca y encontrarse a Corey murmurando enojado en la biblioteca.

-Hola swetie-dijo con un poco de burla Larry, Corey solo se levanto para dirijirce a su novio y luego de saludar aun frustrado caminaron al escritorio de las bibliotecarias,para mayor frustración del peli azul la fila estaba gigante.

-¿Por qué no querías venir Core?-

pregunto curioso el pelirrojo recordando la conversación.

-No me gustan los libros, el silencio de aquí me deja incomodo, además sabes que no me gusta leer-dijo Corey avanzando un espacio en la fila, la cual por suerte se movia rápido

-Lose, pero devite leer algún libro que te gustara- dijo Larry

-No realmente, todos son aburridos-dijo Corey, ya muchos lo miraban enojados en la biblioteca.

-Pero as leído clásicos supongo, como Harry Potter-dijo Larry, luego llego frente a las bibliotecarias- quisiera devolver este libro

-No realmente-dijo Corey- me parece aburrido.

Uvo un silencio enorme en la biblioteca, segundos después la parejita estaba siendo tirados a patadas de la biblioteca.

-¡Y NO VUELVAN!

-grito la bibliotecaria y les cerro la puesta en la cara, Larry miro frustrado a su novio, segundos después la puerta se abrió para mostrar a Lizzie quien paso al lado de la parejita sentada en el suelo, al pasar le pego a Corey en la cabeza con una revista para luego decirle _"tarado"_ e irse

-Bueno, no esta tan mal, ¿quieres comer algo?-dijo Corey con su usual (y peligroso) positivismo  
Larry estaba tan impactado y enojado que se paro y se fue bailando.

**_Tu:¿que?_**  
**_GG y CL:Se paro y se fue bailando..._**  
**_Tu:¿se paro y se fue bailando?_**  
**_GG:¿Ves?, suena igual de loco cuando tu lo dices._**

Bueno solo se paro y se fue, Corey quedo tan confundido que tras pensar mucho (y vaya que bastante) decidio entrar a la biblioteca siendo fulminado por un monton de miradas.

-¿Qué se te ofrece muggle?-pregunto con ira la biblotecaria

-Pedire…Harry Potter uno-dice rascandose la nuca un tanto avergonzado, la biblotecaria lo miro como si bromeara, pero luego le entrego el libro.

-Bienvenido a Howarts-dice la biblotecaria, Corey al no entender solo se va.

* * *

-¿Corey? Donde rayos estas –

gritaba el pelirrojo buscando a su poca culta parejita (gothicgirlGXD: perdón, pero soy potterica xD)

-¿¡UN TROLL!?- grito una voz muy conocida, Larry se acerco de donde venia esa voz, justo la biblioteca, al abrir la puerta se encontró a su novio haciendo lo imposible…leyendo.

**_(CreepyLover:y ahora pasaremos con las mamás para que se queden en suspenso._**  
**_GothicGirlXD:y luego se pone la línea y...)_**

* * *

_**(GG:ya esta la línea de cambio de escena :D)**_

-Y por eso...nuestros alumnos nos preocupan,y los castigamos para que se hagan más responsables...y...

El maestro se calla al oír un ronquido.  
El ve a Lara con un antifaz dormida en el banco del fondo.

-Señora Beff-No le hizo caso-Señora Beff...eh...

Una señora movió el brazo de Lara y esta se despertó de golpe.

-¿eh? ¿Qué? ¿Ya termino el discurso de siempre y aburrido?-

Pregunta Lara quitándose la venda toda soñolienta.

-No señora Beff,apenas estoy iniciando-

Dice el maestro,ella se vuelve a acostar.

-Despiertenme cuando acabe-

-Ugh-

Rosa rueda los ojos mientras apoyaba su codo en el banco y ponía su mano en su mejilla.

* * *

-Corey ¿Qué crees que haces?, ¿te perdiste historia por un libro?-

dijo un tanto frustrado Larry, Corey al escuchar la voz oculto el libro cuanto pudo, pero al ver la mirada de su pelirrojo (SU pelirrojo) solo suspiro y mostro el libro que tenia.

-Dime porfavor que Snape es el culpable-dice Corey haciendo que su novio se enoje mas.

-¿¡Te pierdes historia y eso es lo primero que preguntas!?- grita frustrado Larry

-Perdón pero Harry Potter es genial, aunque odio a Dudley-dice Corey cruzandoce de brazos

-Como sea, ahora quiero que vallas donde el profesor para disculparte por faltar a la clase ¡Dos clases mejor dicho!-dice Larry empujando a Corey

-Calmate, pareces mi esposa-dice tranquilo Corey.

-QUEDAMOS DE QUE YO SERIA EN NOVIO-dijo enojado Larry.

**_(CL:para entender esto debes de leer Steal your heart...un Fic que aún no hemos echo no subido XDD)_**

-Si,si,como digas-

Dijo Corey tranquilo, mientras iba donde el profesor.

* * *

Todas las mamás eh papás estaban hablando entre si ya que el profesor se había ido a atender un asunto.  
Rosa estaba hablando con unas señoras hasta que siento hago frío recorrer su espalda.

-¡Ahhhh!-

Rosa se toca su espalda y se ahí sale un hielo,ella lo toma y escucha una carcajada,resulta que era Lara que estaba sosteniendo un vaso de coca con hielo.

-Jajajajaja,debiste ver tu cara-

-Que madura Lara-

Rosa rueda los ojos mientras tiraba el hielo a la basura.

-Oye,sólo trató de divertirme princesa-

Dice Lara sonriendo mientras bebía más de su coca,Rosa solo rueda los ojos.

-Sigues siendo la misma de antes-

-Me enorgullezco,en cambio tu has cambiado no eres divertida-

-Simplemente yo eh madurado-

-Otra palabra para decir ABURRIDA-

A Rosa le salió una venita tipo anime en la cabeza y se dirigió hacia otro lado.  
Lara vio eso pero luego se encogió de hombros.

* * *

Carrie y Laney caminaban por la escuela tratando de buscar a Kim y Konnie.

-¿En dónde estarán?-

Pregunta Laney buscando a su alrededor.

-Siempre están en la cafetería y en el gimnasio pero ahora no,no se en que otro lugar buscar.-

Dice Carrie.

-También debemos de buscar a Corey,no lo vi en historia

-ni yo en inglé profe no vino pero...no lo vi en clases-

-¿En dónde se habrán metido esos suerte de que ahora estemos en receso-

Dice Laney

-No tanta,me perderé el almuerzo.

Laney se detiene al igual que Carrie.

-¿Qué?-

-Tu no tienes remedio-

Laney se adelanta y Carrie la ve irse.

-No desayune-

Dice Carrie siguiéndola.  
Corey y Larry caminaban directo al salón del profesor pero se encontraron con Carrie y Laney y las demás chicas.

-¿Por qué faltaste Corey?, ¿y que haces con un libro?-pregunta Laney confundida

-Leo-dice con simplesa Corey

-¿Sabes leer?-pregunta Carrie, dejando a Corey con tristeza.

-Perdón chicas, pero debo llevarlo donde el profe Salmon, debe disculparse-dice Larry para luego arrastrar a Corey lejos.

* * *

Rosa estaba comiendo uno de sus pastelillos mientras hablaba con la mamá de Kim y Konnie.

-Hola Penn-

A Rosa le invade un aura oscura.

-Bye...

Se despide la mamá de Kim y Konnie yéndose a otro lado cualquiera.

-¡Espera,no me dejes aquí con ella!-

Mala suerte para Rosa,la mamá de Kim y Konnie se hizo la sorda.  
Rosa agacho la mirada y luego volteo hacia Lara con una cara asesina.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Lara?-

-Nada,sólo vengó por un pastelillo.

Dice tomando un cupcake mientras se lo comía.

-Los hice yo-

-Esta bien-

Dice Lara encogiendose de hombros.

-'Si sigues comiendo así destruirás en cualquier lugar que te sientes'-

Susurra la mamá de Laney por lo bajó pero la mamá de Carrie la logro escuchar.

-¿¡Q-Que fue lo que dijiste!?-

Dice volteando con un tic en el ojo y una mirada sombría.

-Como oíste,a parte de gorda,floja y traidora fuiste y siempre serás una mal cantante-

-¡Retira lo dicho!-

-Noooo-

Dice sacando una lengua.

-Como siempre tan inmadura-

Dice Lara.

-¿¡Yo,inmadura!? ¡PORFAVOR! ¿¡Te has visto todos estos años!? La inmadura eres tu-

-Como tu digas princesa.

Ella se da la vuelta para tomar un poco de soda.

-¿Es todo,te darás la vuelta como si nada de esto hubiera pasado?-

-Pues sí-

-Justo como paso el 4 de mayo-

La mamá de Carrie dejo caer la soda y volteo rápidamente hacia Rosa.

-Prometimos jamás recordar eso-

-Oh lo diga te valdrá verga-

La mamá de Laney se tapa la boca ante eso último.

-Perdón por el lenguaje es enserió.Debiste tratarme con más...respeto ese día-

-Vaya,sigues creyéndote la misma princesa ñoña que antes-

-¿qué me dices de ti? Sigues siendo la misma diva,floja y sin corazón que antes-

-Oh,me haces acordarme de una gran canción-

-Porfavor no empieces Lara-Le dice Rosa-ya suficiente eh oído de tus canciones bobas...

-¿¡Bobas!? ¡Te mostrare que buena será esta canción!-

Lara ve por todo el salón de clases y ve un bajó Aqua que estaba bajo el escritorio del profesor.

-¡Aja! Vaya que conveniente-

Lara comienza a tocar el bajó y todos voltean hacia ella mientras Rosa se cruzaba de brazos.

**_[Lara]_**

**_Lada da da Dara_**  
**_I'm gonna bury you in the ground_**

**_Lara dada Dara_**  
**_I'm gonna bury you whit my sound_**

**_I'm gonna drink the red from you pretty pink face I'm gonna..._**

-Lara eso es muy desagradable-

Le interrumpe Rosa y esta la mira.

-Oh,¿qué no te gusta? ¡Oh talves yo no te agrado!

**_Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess,_**  
**_Is that what you want me to do?_**  
**_Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect,_**  
**_Like all your little loyal subjects do,_**  
**_Sorry I'm not made of sugar,_**  
**_Am I not sweet enough for you?_**  
**_Is that why you always avoid me?_**  
**_That must be such an inconvenience to you,_**  
**_Well... I'm just your problem,_**

Rosa se le queda viendo sorprendida al igual que Los demas presentes.

**_I'm just your problem,_**  
**_It's like I'm not even a person, am I?_**  
**_I'm just your problem_**  
**_Well, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to justify what I do_**  
**_I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to prove anything to you_**  
**_I'm sorry that I exist, I forget what landed me on your blacklist_**

Rosa abre la boca sorprendida y luego agacha la mirada.

**_But I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you_**  
**_So... why do I want to?_**  
**_Why do I want to..._**

Rosa se sonroja y la mira sorprendida pero luego Lara recuerda que no estaba ella sola,ella deja de tocar y toco unas letras erróneas.

-To...bury you into the ground...and drink the blood from you...¡ugh!

Ella miro a la demás gente.

-¡Dejen de mirarme! Ugh,me confundí-

-Que desconsiderada- Le dice Rosa y esta la mira-¿¡Cómo te atreves a decir esas cosas!? No es verdad.

-Si claro...tu siempre crees que tienes la razón aunque de verdad no,eres una consentida.

-Oh no lo dijiste,¡no lo dijiste!-

-Pues esta boca nunca dice mentiras PRINCESA-

Rosa se puso roja de la furia,tomo un pastelillo y se lo arrojo a la cara de Lara.  
Ella se quitó el pastelillo.

-Bien...¿así es como vamos a jugar?...Esta bien...pero te olvidas de algo...

Lara le avienta el pastel al saco de Rosa.

-Yo amo los pastelillos-

Rosa frunce el ceño y luego comenzaron a lanzarse entre si varios pastelillos mientras las demás personas las veían.  
El profesor entro al salón y vio todo el desorden que estaban Armando.

-¡Mi salón! ¡Señoras, lo descontarán de mi sueldo!-

Lara y Rosa le aventaron un cupcake en la cara y este sólo se desmayó,ellas siguieron con su guerra de pastelillos.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el salón del profesor de historia...  
El profe Salmón **_(CL;Pff...Salmón XDD GG:fue lo único que se me ocurrió Ok!? ò.ó)_******estaba sentado en su escritorio mientras Corey y Larry estaban ahí en frente de el.

¿Qué debías decirle Corey?- pregunta Larry mirando a Corey

-Perdón profe-dice Corey

-¿porque?- pregunta denuevo acusadoramente Larry

- por faltar a la clase- dice Corey

-¿Y que fue tan interesante para faltar a mi clase?- pregunta confundido el profesor.

-Es que…leia Harry Potter-dijo avergonzado Corey

-…¿leias?- pregunta el profesor confundido

-Sip-

-¡QUE BIEN COREY!, ya creía que quedarías inalfabeto-dice con alegría el profesor

-Pfffggt...Jajjajajajjajajjaja- rie Larry para luego caer de la risa dejando a Corey avergonzado.

* * *

Carrie y Laney salían con sus mamás de la escuela.  
Las mamás estaban manchadas de cupcakes.  
Rosa mira a Lara y luego ve a su hija.

-Eileen,adelantate junto con que hablar de algo con la madre de Carrie-

-Ok...y ya te dije que no me gusta que me digas por mi nombre Ma-

-Es que te queda hermoso-

-Esta bien...Vamos cariño-

Laney y Carrie se adelantan y Rosa mira a Lara.

-Bueno...la junta de padres y maestros fue..interesante...

Dice la mama de Laney mientras se impiaba la cara porque la tenia manchada de pastelilos.

-SI,hace mucho que no me divertia en una tonta y absurda junta-

Dice la mama de Carrie,ambas se miran y paran la mirada sonrojadas.

-Emm...disculpa por lo de antes-

Le dice Lara.

-No,descuida...yo fui la que empezó todo...

-No,fui yo...perdón-

-No, tuve la culpa-

-¡Que yo,hombre!

-¡Dije que la culpa fue mía!-

-¡FUE MÍA!-

-Okey...empezamos otravez-

Dice Rosa tomandose de la frente.

-Perd...

-NO,YO PIDO PERDON PRIMERO...

le interrumpe Lara,Rosa se hace un face plam.

-¿Amigas?-

Pregunta Rosa.

-Amigas-

Lara y Rosa se dan la mano y vuelven con sus hijas.

Mientras tanto Corey y Larry salían de la escuela con Corey cargando 4 volumenes de libro de Harry Potter.

-¿Algo mas que me ocultes a parte de que lees libros?...

-No puedo esperar para leer los demás libros-

Corey lo mira y luego suspira.

-Tambien un día sin querer me quede encerrado en tu armario luego de educaciónfísica y bueno...

-Espera...¿eso significa que tu viste mis...?

Pregunta Larry sonrojado.

-Sip-

-MALDITO PERVERTIDO-

-Como sea,no puedo esperar para leer todo esto-

Dice Corey con ojos brillosos.

-Aun te falta leer,Corey-

-Lo se...

De repente Lizzie aparece de la nada.

-Snape mata a Dumbledore-

Corey se arrodilla al suelo,deja caer sus libros y luego mira al cielo mientras estiraba sus brazos-

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

* * *

**GG:Y FIN :D**

**CL:****Advinen que? :'D ya habia hecho los proximos dos episodios de lovely complex, y como esta pendeja es bien suertuda.. Que creen? :'D**

**SE TRABO LA COMPU Y SE APAGO... Y QUÉ CREEN?! -NO LO GUARDEE :'DDD BALE BERGA LA BIDA.**

**GG:No es el fin del fic,si no del cap 8 :P**

**CL Y GG:NOS LEEEMOS DESPUES!**


	9. Chapter 9:Celos,nuevos amores y zombies

**CL:Perdon por tardar tanto pero estos días YO estuve muy ocupada,no se si mi Mari también estaba ocupada pero volvimos :D**

**GG:Este sera un fic un poco diferente ya que queremos presetar a nuestros OC**

**CL:Probablemente ustedes ya conocen a Maddie pero no conocen a Lizzie.**

**GG:Aqui esta un dibujo echo por mi bebe :3**

**CL:Osease yo XD**

fs70/f/2014/155/6/7/10424252_706872842713942_6283280231997791223_n_by_

**OH PUEDEN VISITAR MI DA Y EL DE GOTHIC GIRL**

**AQUI LOS LINKS**

**CreepyLover: ** gallery/

**GothicGirlXD: ** gallery/

**GG:Como sea aqui esta el fic.**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Celos,nuevos amores y zombies unicornios.**

Maddie, una linda,tierna,bella,inteligente **_(GG:oye no te pases 7-7 CL:Gomen Nasai_ XDDD)** BUENO, Maddio una chica de cabello anaranjado,ojos verdes,sudadera color lila,falda verde claro,mallas negras y zapatos tipo allet lila corria desesperada a su clase de matematicas.

-Rayos, llegare tarde, me van a matar T-T

Dice Maddie,su voz era algo tipo Sierra de Drama Total :D

Maddie entro al gimnasio porque si pasaba por ahí la clase de matemáticas quedaba mas sin querer tropieza con un joven muy musculo, alto y con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿¡Que haces aquí lunática!?-

-Nada que te importe Joan-

Dice Maddie sobándose la cabeza.

-¿Como es que sabes mi nombre?

-Conozco a todos en PeaceVille,tengo un álbum lleno de sus nombres-

Ella saca un álbum gigantesco y lo abre mostrado la foto de Joan y su nombre debajo.

-¿Vez? Aquí estas tu-

Joan tuvo un tic en el ojo y luego sacudió la cabeza y la miro enojada.

-hey enana, mas respeto, soy el nuevo presidete de volleyball.

-Y yo soy la que mas sabe de caricaturas y no presumo-

-Disculpate conmigo por tu bien.

-Ja,antes muerta,y si no llego a mi clase lo estaré-

-Lunática-

Joan se dispone a golpearla, pero Maddie,al cubrirse la cabeza no siente el impacto, al abrir los ojos se encuentra al tipo tirado con una marca de bota en la cara.

_-"¿Que miércoles?"-_

Pensó Maddie viendo al chico tirado.

-Joan,déjate de estupideces, sabes bien que abusas de tu poder solo porque te ganaste el puesto de presidente por chupa medias.

Dice una chica pálida,de pelo café con un mecho rojo,delineador y sombra de ojos negros,lápiz labial rojo,una blusa roja,chaleco negro,shorts azules,mallas transparentes y botas negras.

-Callate Lizzie-

-Como sea,¡vete de aquí o te la veras con mi puño!-

Lizzie levanta su puño y Joan se levanta molesto.

-Como sea,quédate con tu novia,BI-TONTA-

-¿¡BI-TONTA!? ¡BI-TONTA TU ABUELA HIJO DE TU"#$%& #"$%°!-

Luego de las...em...lindas palabras, Lizzie gira y mira a Maddie, Maddie distingue la franja roja en el cabello de Lizzie y ella se asusta un poco,bueno,volteo mirándola un poco enojada.

-Denada-

Dice Lizzie sarcástica con las manos en las caderas.

-_´G-Gracias´-_

Dice por lo bajo,Maddie llega a ser un tato tímida cuando conoce a gente nueva oh habla con maestros oh amigos de sus amigos.

Maddie se levanta y se va dirigiéndose a su clase pero Lizzie la detiene.

-No tan rápido naranjita,tienes que pagarme el favor acompañándome por una semana.

-¿¡QUE?!-

-Es el código de las chicas, si una te defiende de un hombre deben ser amigas al menos una semana.

-Eso...eso es...¡ESO ES GENIAL!-

-¿eh?-

-¡Seremos las mejores amigas,eres mi amiga numero 123423568!-

Lizzie tenia un tic en el ojo mientras Maddie explicaba cosas incoherentes.

-Como sea- Lizzie rueda los ojos-Ahora vamos a a biblioteca.

-Pe-pero yo debo de ir a Mate-Lizzie se la lleva a rastras-¡Mamááááááááááááá!

* * *

**Ya en la biblioteca...**

Maddie y Lizzie estaban sentadas en una mesa mientras Lizzie leia,Maddie golpea la mesa con sus manos.

-¿¡Que se supone que haga en una biblioteca!?-

Lizzie la mira y señala los libros.

-Ah cierto XDD-Maddie saca de su mochila naranja con el dibujo de mariposa n libro que se titula "Amor,Zombies y otras desgracias".

-Buen libro, pero te recomiendo este-Le pasa corazón delator de Edgar Allan Poe.

-Emm...ese ya lo leí, un amigo me lo presto hace como 3 días.

Lizzie parpadea dos veces y guarda el libro.

-Como sea-

Y pasaron toda la noche en la biblioteca y a Maddie la reprobaron en Mate por no llegar a clases y presentar el examen parcial de Mate XD.

* * *

**Al día siguiente...**

Corey,Larry,Carrie y Laney caminaban directo hacia la escuela,Carrie estaba un poco molesta ya que Kim y Konnie no los esperaron para ir a la escuela y lo mismo paso co Kin y Kon.

-oigan chicos,¿porque mi prima esta tan feliz?

Dice Corey apuntando a Maddie que caminaba junto a una chica escalofriante.

-¿Esa no es... ¡HEY LIZZIE!-

Larry levanta la mano y Lizzie lo ve y se dirige hacia el.

-Hola Gremlin-

saluda Lizzie

-No me llames Gremnlin-

dice algo molesto.

-¿Se conocen?

Pregunta Corey algo celoso.

-Si,ella y yo vamos a Karate buenos amigos-

-Si...amigos.

-¿Celoso Riffin?

Pregunta Carrie sonriendo picaramente.

-Claro que no-

Dice el mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿Así que tienes de novia a Maddie?

Pregunta Larry haciendo que Lizzie se sonroje mientras fruncía el ceño.

-No gnomo, cumplo la clausula 1327346 del código de amigas.

Dice Lizzie con las manos en las caderas.

-Me gustaba mas gremlin T-T

dice Larry algo triste.

-Espera ¿eres homo?-Pregunta Laney y ante escuchar eso Carrie se asusta.

-Em...nop...realmente soy Bi.

Carrie y Corey al oír eso toman a sus pelirrojos.

-Pero que coincidencia,mi prima también es Bi**_ (CL:La verdad MUCHA coincidencia XDDD)_**

-¿Enserio?-

pregunta Lizzie incrédula y luego Maddie sale de abajo de la nada.

-Sipi Dipi Lipi-

-Vaya...no sabia-

Lizzie se sonroja un poco.

-Ya me dio hambre D:

Dice Maddie.

-Siempre tienes hambre,y no cambies de tema tan de repente.

Le dice Corey.

-Ookeeey...así que...¿Alguien ah visto últimamente Gravity Falls?

Dice/pregunta Maddie haciendo que Corey se haga un faceplam.

-¡YA QUIERO QUE SALA BIG HERO 6!-

-ahhh-

Corey suspira algo rendido.

Maddie comenzó a hablar otra vez de cosas incoherentes mientras Lizzie la miraba.

* * *

**En la biblioteca...otravez...**

Maddie trataba de alcanzar un libro pero no podia.

-Ahora se lo que siente Larry T-T ¿¡Porque demonios no soy SpiderMan oh...SlenderMan para alcanzar este tonto libro!?

Lizzie suspira frustrada mente y se levanta de la mesa y le alcanza el libro a Maddie.

-Eres muy bajita sabes?

-¡Son solo tres centímetros menos!

-Cuatro-

-¡Cállate!-

Maddie odia que le digan bajta aunque ella mide 1.76 y Lizzie 1.79 **_(GG:Oye me bajaste de altura 7-7 CL:CALLATE ellos no saben XC)_**

Lizzie se rie un poco por lo bajo ante eso y se sienta al lado de Maddie para volver a leer.

* * *

**En el comedor...**

Lizzie caminaba por el comedor y localiza a Larry comiendo solo,ella se acerca a el.

-Hey gremlin,¿listo para el campeonato de Karate?

Larry traga su almuerzo y mira a Lizzie.

-Algo así,es mucha presión ya que...

Larry no pudo terminar su frase ya que de repente Crey corre rapidamente como alma que lleva el diablo y toma a larry de la mano y mira fijamente a lizzie y le dice:

-EL ES MIO YO LO HICE MIO ANOCHE D:-

Lizzie arquea una ceja confundida y Larry se sonroja al extremo ante ese comentario.

-Como sea-

Lizzie se da la vuelta y Larry mira incrédulo a Corey.

Lizzie se acerco a Laney que también estaba comiendo sola en una mesa.

-Oye Laney,se te quedo tu chaqueta en el ba...

Lizzie no termino la frase ya que Carrie apareció de la nada y aparto a Laney y miro fijamente a Lizzie.

-Aléjate...de...mi...novia...

-¿Porque me pasa esto a mi?-

-Carrie,no puedo respirar.

dice Laney tratando de quitar la mano de Carrie de su . Lizzie solo se aleja de ahí.

-¡Hey primita!

Lizzie voltea y ve a su prima Clare con sus amigas.

-Hola chicas...

-Oímos las noticias.

Dice una chica rubia amarrado a 2 coletas con mechones rojos,blusa negra a tirantes,guantes rojos,falda negra con algunos destellos rojos y botas rojas.

Su voz era parecida a la de Lindsay de Total Drama.

-¿Que noticias?

pregunta Lizzie confundida.

-De que sales con la prima de Corey.

Dice una chica de piel morena clara,pelo rijoso anaranjado,blusa morada además mostraba su ombligo,pantalón negro,guantes sin dedos negros,llevaba un arete de cruz,botas negras con hebillas y llevaba delineador de ojos negros y sombra de ojos morados

-Moon-Mira a la rubia-Shasha-Mira a la morena.-Maddie es solo una amiga por 1 semana.

-¿Pero te gusta?

Pregunta Moon emocionada.

-¡Claro que no!

Ella se aleja dejando a las tres solas pero luego regresa.

-Ok,talves un no...

Ahora si se aleja XD

* * *

**En el centro comercial...**

Maddie y Lizzie caminaban por el mall ya que Maddie insistió como unas 45 veces que la acompañara al cetro comercial.

-Creí que eras de unas de esas chicas que no les gusta ir a comprar.

Le dice Lizzie.

-Y no lo soy,quiero que alguien me acompañe al gamestop,juniors y a hot topic.

-¿Y porque no se lo pediste a tus demás amigos?

-Estaban ,recuerda el código de chicas.

Lizzie rueda los ojos ante ese comentario.

Ambas entran a hot topic,Maddie vio algunas cosas y al final tomo una blusa de Gir diciendo waffles.

-son 24 dolares.

Dice un chico con tatuajes.

-Ehhh...solo tengo 22 dolares.

-Te faltan 2

Le dice Lizzie.

-Ya se que faltan 2 no soy tan tonta.

-Reprobaste matematicas

-No es cierto pase con 65-

-Alreves es un 56.

Lizzie sonrie y Maddie vuelve al cajero.

-¿No me lo puedes rebajar Jhonny?

-¿Como es que lo conoces?

Pregunta Lizzie.

-oh,conozco a cada persona de PeaceVille.

Maddie sonrie y vuelve a Jhonny.

-Esta bien,lo haré por ti pequeña,solo porque te debía el favor de sacarme de esa horrible cita.

-Yeiy-

Maddie le da los 22 dolares y sale de la tienda con la bolsa que decía Hot-Topic.

Lizzie se le queda mirando y luego aparta la mirada frustrada.

-¿Como lo haces?

-¿Hacer que?

Pregunta Maddie confundida.

-Eso,tener un chingo de amigos.

-Em...no se...realmente no se porque le agrado a la gente.

-¿Bromeas no?-

-No,mucha gente cree que soy rara pero aun así tengo amigos y no comprendo el porque-

-Bueno...eres...agradable.

-Tu también,me caes bien,eres te quise conocer,y ahora que tengo la oportunidad...háblame mas de ti

-¿Agradable?

-Sipi-

-Nadie cree que soy agradable,todos creen que soy una bravucona por la forma en que me veo.

-No es cierto-

-Claro que si Maddie.

-Na-ah... eh oído a la gente de la escuela que te admiran por tu fuerza y de como proteges y defiendes a los demás.

-¿Whut?

-Tienes un enorme club de gustaría ser como tu.

Maddie se va hacia el GameStop saltando,Lizzie se queda algo sorprendida y luego sigue a Maddie.

* * *

**En un lugar...ay no se utilicen su imaginación XC**

Larry caminaba junto con Lizzie mientras comían un helado,Corey los espiaba desde un árbol.

-Y así fue como Samy aprendió a hablar normal.

Dice Larry dándole otra lamida a su helado.

**-b**ien por ella-

-¡LIZZIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-

Lizzie voltea y Maddie se abalanza sobre ella.

-ARGH.¡MADDIE QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA!

Larry saco su celular y les tomo foto.

-¡y tu en ves de tomar fotos ayúdame!

-Noooo :P,Esto es muy divertido XD

-LAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYY

Larry voltea y Corey se le abalanzo encima.

Maddie porfin se separo de Lizzie y se puso nariz con nariz con ella haciendo a Lizzie sonrojarse,Maddie se levanto ayudando a que Lizzie se levantara,Maddie saco su i pod y le tomo foto a Corey y Larry.

-AGH,COREY,QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA.

-Tienes razón Larry,esto es divertido

Dice Lizzie con una sonrisa de victoria.

Larry lo mira con cara de ¬¬.

* * *

**Al día siguiente...**

(Vean este vídeo por si no tienen mucha imaginación XD watch?v=KwxuMMlAbAQ )

Lizzie estaba sacando cosas de su casillero,ella cerro su casillero y se encontró con Maddie,ella mostró un papel blanco y corto un pedazo con sus dedos.

Lizzie rodó los ojos y se fue caminando junto con Maddie mientras ella seguía rompiendo el papel con sus dedos

En la clase de una materia.

Lizzie estaba aburrida y luego Maddie acerco su banco mas cerca hacia la de ella y rompió un pedazo del papel,Lizzie rodó los ojos otravez.

En el almuerzo,Lizzie se sentó con Clare pero luego Maddie llego rápidamente y le tiro un poco de brillantina roja en el mechón rojo de Lizzie.

Lizzie la miro molesta y Maddie retrocedió un poco con una sonrisa nerviosa.

En otra clase aburrida...

Lizzie estaba dibujando ya que bueno...era la clase de artes XD.

Maddie termino de cortar con sus dedos el papel dando una forma de corazón.

Ella tomo unos cuantos crayones y comenzó a escribir.

Ella tomo la brillantina y pegamento y se notaba en su cara que era algo difícil.

Maddie es buena dibujando pero no cuando se trataba de cosas de manualidades oh hacer algo por el estilo.

Lizzie vio que hacia y se sonrojo al ver lo que contenía.

Maddie volteo y le entrego el dibujo toda sonriente.

Era un corazón rojo y en el medio decía:

_"LizziexMaddie._

_(No tenia tijeras XD)_

_olis OuO hice esto porque te quiero w_

_xoxo_

_Maddie"_

Lizzie sonrio toda sonrojada y Maddie volvió a dibujar.

* * *

Maddie y Lizzie caminaban juntas directo am...a un lugar XD.

Maddie tomo la mano de Lizzie y la arrastro a ... u lugar XD

Lizzie se sonrojo ante ese acto y luego se detuvo.

-Aquí es mi casa...

Maddie vio la casa de Lizzie y luego se deprimió un poco.

Lizzie entro a su casa y cerro la puerta.

Maddie solo se encogio de hombros y se fue directo a su casa.

* * *

**En un lugar magico :D**

**Nah mentira en la casa de Lizzie XD...**

Ella estaba viendo la televisión junto con su hermano mayor llamado Fred. No se como se ve porque GG aun no me dice pero BUANO el estaba ahí XD.

-Oye hermanita linda

-¿¡Que quieres!?-

Lizzie lo mira con una mirada sombría,su hermano jugaba con eso de hermanita linda XD.

-Me entere de que tienes una nueva amiga.

-¿Como sabes eso?

-Internet-

Lizzie se le queda viendo con una mirada de exasperación.

-Deberías de ser mas amable con ella.

-¿Y tu me das consejo de como ser amable cuando tu no lo eres conmigo?

-Bueno es diferente...

-¿Como que?

-Yo soy tu hermano.

-AGH-

-Si sigues con esa actitud te quedaras sola,ademas,solo te queda días para ser su amiga.

-¿Como mierda sabes todo eso?

-Ya te dije,Interet-

Lizzie se cruza de brazos y vuelve a ver la televisión.

* * *

**Al día siguiente...**

Maddie caminaba hacia la escuela catando Smile por lo bajo de Pinkie...digo de Avril Lavinge...O-O

De la nada,Lizzie corrió rápidamente hacia ella,se la llevo a un callejón.

-¡MIÉRCOLES LIZZIE,NO HAGAS ESO!

Maddie se prometió a si misma no decir maldiciones,por eso,cuando quiere decir una,lo cambia a otra palabra,animal,fruta o ciudad oh mes oh dia oh hora XD.

-¿Porque no lo haría?

-Buen punto XD,¿que quieres?

-Emm...

Lizzie rápidamente la besa y Maddie abre los ojos como platos.

Lizzie la dejo de besar,Maddie se le quedo viendo y...LE DIO UNA CACHETADA NIVEL DIOS XD.

-No hagas eso,fue muy cursi Lizz!

Dice Maddie toda sonrojada,Lizzie se tomo la mejilla adolorida.

-Agh...Maddie ¿¡Que mierda pasa contigo!? Me dolió.

Maddie le dio un beso en la mejilla (donde le haba dado la super cachetada XD) haciendo que Lizzie se sonrojara.

-Je...

Maddie se ríe por lo bajo y Lizzie solo se sonroja algo molesta.

-Entonces...¿Quieres ser la uke oh el seme?

Pregunta Maddie y Lizzie la mira sorprendida y sonrojada.

* * *

**Al día siguiente...**

-Mira cariño,mira lo que nos compre-

Dice Maddie sacando una blusa que decía "novias zombies unicornios"

Maddie comenzó a decir cosas incoherentes mientras Lizzie tenia una gotita anime en la cabeza.

-Debo reconsiderar muy bien mis relaciones... ¬¬u

Lizzie vio a Maddie y ella sonrió.

* * *

**¡EXTRA DEL CAPITULO!**

Lizzie estaba en el baño de su casa aplicándose lápiz labial rojo,Maddie entro al baño.

-Uy,¿se pinta la boquita?

Dice Maddie sonriendo con burla mientras a Lizzie le salio una venita aime en la cabeza,ella volteo y vio a Maddie apuntado sus labios como señal de que le diera un beso,e vez de eso,Lizzie le pinto los labios con su labial

Maddie se miro sus labios incrédula.

-MI...MACHOSIDAD D:

Lizzie le dio un beso mientras Maddie lloraba porque le quitaron su machosidad XD.

Aquí link del cómic el cual nos inspiramos XD

art/MACHOSIDAD-368550376

* * *

**Y FIN DEL CAP 9 :D**

**Ahorita GG no esta porque em...paso algo en su escuela y ademas esta de viaje.**

**PERO BUANO,ya tenemos listos los 3 episodios continuos,solo me falta escribirlos XDDD**

**¿Que les parecio la nueva parejita? **

**Comos ea,si no te gustan este tipo de fic,NO LOS LEAS MALDITO HOMOFOBICO :,D**

**e fin**

**comenten que les parecio este pobre inteto de fic XD**

**PEACE OUT HOMMIES :D**

**AH y tranquilos**

**subire el cap sguiete de new family 3**

**creo que les va a gustar ucho 7w7 ya veran porque**

**jujujujujujuujujujujujujujujuj**

**EN FIN**

**PEACE OUT HOMMIES :DDD**


	10. Chapter 10:El club yaoi de Kim y Konnie

**SUPER ULTRA MEGA ADVERTENCIA:**

**NO LEER A MEOS D QUE TEAS MAS DE 16 AÑOS (YA SE QUE LO VERAN AUNQUE NO TENGAN MAS DE 16 AÑOS XD)**

**BIEN**

**AQUI EL FIC :3**

* * *

-¿¡ELLA HIZO QUE!?-

Grita Larry mientras veía las fotos en el celular de Kim.

-Samy subió las fotos de ti y Corey (Capítulo 4)

-¿¡P-Pero y eso como porque!?-

-Pregúntale a ella,pero más lo vera,solos las chicas que están en nuestro club yaoi junto con Samy-

-¿U-Ustedes tienen un que?...

Pregunta Larry con un tic en el ojo.

-Kim y yo administramos la página,Samy es la fotógrafa en cubierta-

Dice Konnie caminando junto con su hermana y Larry hacia la escuela.

-Voy a matar a esa loca pelirroja-

Susurra Larry.

* * *

Larry cerro su casillero y dio un último sorbo a su inhalador.

-Hola cariño-

Saluda Corey dándole un beso a Larry en la mejilla.  
Este solo se sonroja y agacha la mirada hacia otro lado.

-H-Hola Corey-

-¿porqué tan nervioso?-

-P-Por nada,¿ya te enteraste que Samy subió unas fotos nuestras?-

-Si,las vías tan sexy sin tu camiseta...¿porqué no lo repitamos hoy?-

-¡COREY!-

-Es broma,Jajajajaja-

-no me agrada la idea que demás gente vea fotos de cosas privadas que nosotros hacemos...es...vergonzoso-

-¿vergonzoso? ¿A caso te avergüenzas de mi?-

pregunta Corey algo triste.

-No,no, que no,es sólo que...esas fotos...y bueno...sabes que esas cosas son privadas y nadie más debe de verlas más que nosotros-

-Vamos Lars,unas cuantas fotos para unas chicas amantes del yaoi no hace nada de daño-

-¿a no? Corey,Samy es la fotógrafa,y ahora,en algún lado de aquí esta escondida tomándonos fotos.

-¿De qué?-

-No se,¿hablando?-

Corey mira hacia arriba y luego sonríe.

-Oh talves ...besándonos...-

-¿¡Q-Que!?-

Corey besa a Larry y este abre los ojos como platos todo se separa del beso dejando un hilo de baba entre ellos (GG:Suena un poco asqueroso pero...Fátima estas bien!? CL:hehehehehehe sangro de la nariz y no tengo idea porque,María ayúdame! GG:Es un año menor que yo y aún no sabe el significado de nariz sangrante CL:VOY A MORIR! GG:-.-u)

-'No voltees pero Samy esta arriba en el ducto de ventilación tomándonos fotos'

Le susurra Corey en el oído,el mira de reojo hacia arriba y ve la sombra de Samy.

-Ah...típico-

Dice Larry desilusionandose un poco.

-Ah,recuerda que vamos a ir al orfanato-

-¿a qué?-

-jajaja,ya verás...ya verá JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA BWAJAJAJAJAJA-

Dice con una sonrisa diabólica y este se le queda viendo extrañado y todos los que estaban ahí también.

* * *

-Y ahí estaba Corey,el ser más apuesto de todo el universo con su genial banda de rock.  
El malvado monstruo llamado Carrie estaba destruyendo la ciudad junto con sus malvadas sequías;las gemelas Kagami.  
El apuesto peliazul llamado Corey vio que un lindo,polvoriento y enano pelirrojo estaba preso en las garras de Kimzilla.  
El apuesto peliazul llamado Corey derroto a las tres horribles monstruos con su poder del Rock,salvo a su chico soñado y vivieron felices para siempre.

Los niños escuchaban atentos a cada palabra que decía Corey.

-Y así es como conocí a vuestra madre-

Narraba Corey a los pequeñines n el orfanato.

-No soy mujer-

dice Larry algo molesto.

-Lo que tu digas Gremlin-

-grrrr...

"¡Sáquenme de aquí!"

Grito una voz de mujer mientras golpeaba la puerta del armario.

-Ignoren eso...bien,Bye Bye.

Corey sale del salón junto con Larry para que un chico rosado entrara vestido de payaso.

-¿Porqué venimos aquí Corey?-

Pregunta Larry colocandose su sudadera blanca con el logo de su banda.

-Mi primo enfermo y le debía un favor así que...henos aquí.

Dice Corey tomando la mano de SU pelirrojo.  
Samy estaba arriba del techo del orfanato y les tomo foto.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?-

Pregunta Corey a respuesta de que Larry se encogiera de hombros.

-¿Eso qué significa?-

Larry se vuelve a encoger de hombros.  
Corey sólo rodó los ojos.

-'¿sabes? Te ves tan lindo cuando miras hacia otro lado'

Corey le susurro a Larry en el oído,Larry se sonrojó,pero no sólo por el cumplido,si no por como lo había dicho.

-Sígueme...te voy a mostrar algo.

Corey se llevó a Lenny a rastras hacia un callejón sin salida.  
Corey lo pego contra la pared suavemente,Larry lo vio algo sonrojado y Corey lo beso.  
Era un beso intenso,Corey metió su mano debajo de la camiseta de Larry,Corey lamió el labio de Larry para pedir entrada,Larry abrió la boca y comenzaron a darse un eso de lengua.  
Ambos chicos estaba realmente sonrojados y calientes,Corey dejo de besar a Larry y lo miro con una sonrisa gigante.

-Ahora ... ¿Donde quieres ir?

Pregunta Corey y Larry mira hacia otro lado.

-¿Blechys?

-Blechys será-

Larry y Corey salieron del callejón pero lo que no sabían...era que 5 miembros de 45 del club yaoi estaban escondidas y miraron todo el espectáculo,todas derramaron sangre XD (CL:ahora que GG me explico que significa...lo voy a poner seguido XD)

En Blechys...

Corey y Larry estaban platicando de temas triviales,no muy importantes en esta parte del episodio.  
Ya no tenían ninguna conversación de que hablar así que Larry comenzó a tomar su malteada de chocolate.  
Corey vio como tomaba la malteada y se puso rojo ya que se imaginó una cosa.  
Corey se le quedo viendo,en ese instante,Samy estaba en una mesa cerca de ellos y les tomo foto y desapareció.

-...Larry...

Corey hablo y Larry lo miro.

-¿Qué pasa Corey

-Todo el rato Samy y las fans nos están espiando y es frustrante,¿no quieres ir a mi casa a jugar un videojuego? Es uno nuevo que compre hace tres días y aún no lo eh estrenado.

-Seguro,¿qué juego es?-

Pregunta Larry a lo que Corey se puso nervioso.

-Em...no me acuerdo del título,¿pero quieres ir?-

-Seguro,vamos.

Larry y Corey salieron de Blechys,Corey tenía una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Corey y Larry estaban en frente de la casa de Corey.

-Hola estúpido.

Saludo Trina desde el sillón viendo un programa,a Corey se le heló la sangre,no contaba que Trina estuviera aquí.

-¿Dónde esta papá?-

Pregunta Corey rápidamente.

-Ugh,el fue a una despedía de soltero,no vendrá hasta muy tarde,quizás se quede a dormir en casa de nuestro Tío y así,yo que se.

-¿Y tu?-

-Me quedare aquí-

Corey comenzó a sudar de los nervios.

-Es que...Larry y yo vamos a jugar un juego y también veremos una película sangrienta a todo volumen y no nos dormiremos hasta pasada las una.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡Oh,no vas a hacer eso pequeño engendro!-

-Si no quieres pues veté a casa de Mina.

-¡Tu no me dices que hacer,iré a casa de Mina!-

Trina apago la tele y se salió de la casa no sin antes dar un gran portazo.  
Corey sonrió ante eso.

-Vamos cariño.

Corey le dio un beso a Larry pero esta vez no pidió entrada,metió su lengua así nomás,Larry se separó.

-Ahora no Corey,vamos a tu cuarto a jugar ese videojuego.

-Ok.

Dice Corey sonriendo satisfactoriamente,ambos subieron las escaleras hacia el cuarto de Corey.  
Larry entro al cuarto de Corey junto con Corey.

-¿Qué videojuego era el que íbamos a jugar?-

Pregunta Larry,Corey cierra la puerta de su habitación y con candado sin que Larry se diera cuenta.

-Oh,es un gran juego,te va a ...gustar mucho...-

Dice Corey sonriendo con lujuria.

-Ok,prenderé la consola.

Larry fue a prender la consola (CL:No se qué clase de consola tendrá Corey,o Xbox,play station o Wii,así que sólo pondré consola)

Corey cierra la ventana y baja la persiana sin que Larry se diera cuenta.

-Corey,tu consola no se pren...¡Whoa!-

Larry fue tumbado a la cama,el abrió las piernas y se apoyó con sus manos.

-¿¡Porqué fue eso!?-

Pregunta Larry algo molesto.

-Mmm...con esa posición Larry te vez tan...violable y adorable-

Dice Corey sonrojado al rojo vivo con una cara de lujuria,Larry también se sonroja.

-N-No digas esas cosas Corey,prende la consola para p-poder j-j-jugar en paz...

-Jugaremos en paz Larry...

Dice Corey poniéndose nariz con nariz con su pelirrojo.

-C-Corey,n-no ...aún somos muy jóvenes...

-¿Qué no me deseas Larry?

-B-B-B-Bueno...yo...s-si,p-pero...

-¿pero qué?

Corey tomo la entrepierna de Larry haciendo que este se sonrojara,el estaba masajeando su parte íntima aún con su pantalón puesto.

-C-Corey...n-no...

Corey lo beso en los labios.

-Y así es como los adultos se besan Lars...

Le susurra Corey.  
Ambos tuvieron un beso francés,Larry tomo a Corey del cuello y comenzaron a darse un beso con lenguas hasta que se separaron porque a Larry le faltaba aire.

-Aquí viene la parte divertida Lars...

Corey se quitó su camiseta dejando en vista su torso,no era ni tan musculoso,pero los ojos de Larry se iluminaron ante eso.  
Corey comenzó a quitarle la camiseta a Larry,el tenía ese cuerpo de niñito que tanto le gustaba a Corey.  
Larry solo se sonrojó aún más.  
Corey comenzó a besar el cuello de Larry dejando algunas marcas.

-¡Mppp!-

Larry gimió mientras Corey lamia su cuello.  
Corey comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón de Larry,bajo su pantalón junto con sus calzones.  
Larry estaba oficialmente desnudo.  
El pelirrojo estaba tan rojo como su cabello,el miro hacia otro lado avergonzado.  
Larry intento desabrochar el short de Corey pero no podía por los nervios.

-Jejeje...déjame esto a mi cariño-

Corey se quitó su short dejándolo solo en calzones poniendo aún más rojo a Larry.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?-

Pregunta Corey haciendo que Larry se sobresaltara,este solo de un impulso lo beso rápidamente,comenzó a besarlo profundamente y metió su lengua dentro de el mientras tocaba su parte íntima.  
Larry lo dejo besar y luego miro a Corey.  
Corey lo vuelve a besar,Larry se enoja un poco pero luego se deja llevar y lo besa nuevamente.  
Corey tomo el p*** de Larry y comenzó a masajearlo mientras Larry lanzaba pequeños gemidos.

Como Larry era más fuerte que Corey (CL:El niño esta en cualquier clases de artes marciales,basquet y beis GG:Corey no hace ningún deporte obvio que Larry va a ser más fuerte que el.) lo acostó en la cama.  
Larry comenzó a lamer los pezones de Corey.

-...Larry...-

Corey gimió ante eso,Larry comenzó a besar su pecho y luego su cuello.

-No es justo que yo reciba todo el placer Larry-

Le dice Corey mientras se sentaban en la cama,Corey le dio varios besos en el cuello.

-Jeee...¿y qué sugieres que hagamos?-

Corey acostó a Larry en la cama muy rápidamente,tomo el p*** del pelirrojo y comenzó a masajearlo rápidamente.

-¡Ahhhh!-

Larry gemía mientras transpiraba.  
Mientras Corey masajeaba su p*** comenzó a lamer el pezón de Larry.

-¡A-AHHH C-Corey! Mmmmmm...-

Corey dejo de hacer lo que hacia.

-Ups,me detuve-

Dice en forma de disculpa falsa,el vio a Larry que estaba respirando muy agitadamente y con los ojos cerrados.

-S-Sigue...-

-No,lo siento tu turno ahora-

Le dice Corey sonriendo,amaba ser así con el.  
Larry volteo a verlo y luego lo recostó en la cama y le bajó los calzones a Corey mostrando el p*** erecto del peliazul.

-¿Cómo se supone que eso entre en mi boca?-

-A-Averigualo-

-Es muy grande-

Dice Larry tomando el p*** de Corey con sus dos manos como si fuera un niño tomando un helado por primera vez.  
Larry comenzó a lamer el p*** del peliazul,metió su boca y Corey puso su mano en el cabello del pelirrojo.

-Mmmm...Larry...-

Larry comenzó a chuparlo,el dejo de hacerlo y comenzó a masajear el p*** de Corey.  
Corey gemía por cada que hacia Larry.  
Larry comenzó a chupar otravez el p*** de Corey,Corey puso su mano en el cabello de Larry y lo estiro con fuerza,a Larry no le dolía tanto.  
Larry chupaba cada vez más rápido.

-¡LARS!-

Corey había eyaculado dentro de la boca de Larry,este sólo saca su boca y tose un poco.  
Larry se limpia con su mano y ve el semen que tenía,Corey estaba transpirando agitadamente.

-Ehhh...

Larry no sabía que decir,Corey lo volvió a besar al ritmo de sus lenguas.

-Tu turno Corey-

Le dice Larry ente jadeos.

-no hasta que supliques por ello-

Le dice mientras lamía el cuello de su pelirrojo.

-¡Mmm!-

Corey odiaba ser duro con el,pero le gustaba cuando Larry le suplicaba,más ahora que sólo estaba en esta situación.

-N-No puedo...

-Claro que si bebe...sólo dilo-

Larry lo miro y después cerró los ojos.

-Corey...sólo...¡sólo hazme tuyo!-

La sonrisa de Corey creció.

-Je...como tu digas Lars...-

Corey levanto las piernas de Larry.

-¿V-Va a doler?-

Pregunta Larry algo nervioso.

-Un poco...pero descuida...pronto se te quitara.

-o-ok...te amo-

-yo también te amo-

Dice Corey,Larry cerro los ojos con algo de miedo.  
Corey introdujo su p*** en Larry y lo metió lentamente,Larry tenía una cara de dolor en su rostro.

-¡Au!-

Corey paro un poco pero luego volvió a introducir su p*** en el.  
Comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo lentamente,Larry estaba en esa fase en la que sentía dolor pero placer al mismo tiempo.

-M-Más rápido...-

Corey comenzó a ir más rápido y luego más rápido.

-¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡Ah! ¡COREEEY! ¡Ahh!-

Larry gemía,el puso su manos en la espalda de Corey mientras estaba lo penetraba aún más rápido.

-...Lars...-

Susurro Corey,amaba los gemidos de Larry.

-¡Corey creo que voy a...voy a

Corey comenzó a ir cada vez más rápido haciendo que Larry eyaculara.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!-

Corey paro un momento y saco su p*** de Larry.  
Larry se acostó en la cama mientras respiraba agitadamente.  
Corey lo tomo de los hombros y lo comenzó a besar apasionadamente.  
El tomo las caderas de Larry e introdujo su p*** en el trasero de Larry.  
Corey comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo lentamente.

-¡Mmm!-

Gemía Corey.

-¡M-Más rápido ...Corey...Más rápido!-

Le decía Larry,Corey comenzó a ir más rápido.

-¡AHHH!

Gemía Larry.

-¡Larry...sigue gimiendo!-

Le dice Corey demasiado excitado,Larry no podía articular bien las palabras,estaba todo excitado al igual que Corey.  
Larry gemía de una manera muy sensual pero a la vez tierna,lo que excito más a Corey eh hizo que diera más rápido.  
Corey eyaculo dentro de Larry otravez pero esta vez no se detuvo,siguió.

-¡Agghhhh,LARRY!-

Gimió Corey.  
Estaban cerca del clímax.  
Corey fue cada vez más fuerte y rápido.

-¡CORE!-

-¡LARS!-

Larry y Correy estaban acostados en la cama mientras Larry abrazaba a Corey.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan bueno en la cama?-

Pregunta Larry mientras se recostaba en el pecho del peliazul.

-Por ti,tus gemidos me excitan-

-¡Mmm! Lo se...

Decía Larry con una mirada de lujuria.  
El comenzó a lamer el cuello de Corey.

-¿No estas cansado aún?-

Le pregunta Corey jugetonamente.

-Jejeje...sólo quiero un poco más de paz...

Larry se subió arriba de Corey y comenzó a moverse sensualmente excitando un poco a Corey,tomo a Larry del cabello y se dieron un beso de lengua.

_

Al día siguiente...

Corey,Larry y los demás estaban comiendo en la cafetería.

-Hey chicos,¿hicieron algo interesante ayer?-

Pregunto Kin hacia el peliazul y el pelirrojo.

-Fuimos a un horfanato a suplantar a mi primo y luego fuimos a Belchys.

Dice Corey.

-También nos perseguían unas fans del club yaoi de Kim y Konnie y Samy nos estaba tomando fotos.

-Jajajajaja,¿y qué hicieron después de todo eso?-

Pregunta Kon entre risas al ver el nuevo trabajo de su novia.  
Larry y Corey se miran sonrojados.

-Emm...fuimos a caminar...

Dice Corey sonriendo sonrojada mente.

-Genial.

Y así se la pasaron horas...Ok no horas solo 35 minutos ya que se acabó el descanso.  
Todos en la cafetería se estaban llenado,Larry había tirado su cómoda sobrante a la basura hasta que Corey apareció detrás de el.

-Hey Lars,¿quieres ir a caminar un rato después de clases?-

Pregunta Corey con una sonrisa de lujuria Larry sólo se sonroja al máximo.

En el cuarto de Corey.

Corey y Larry estaban besandose apasionadamente,Corey comenzó a quitarle la camiseta a Larry,Larry sonrió y se tiró hacia Corey.

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Gritan emocionadas las chicas del club yaoi mientras observaban por la ventana.

* * *

**SE LOS ADVERTI**

**OK NO ADVERTI NADA**

**PERO LO PENSE**

**PEACE OUT HOMMIES**


	11. Chapter 11:Corey pedofilo y Kon genio

**HOLA**

**AHORA LEAN EL FIC**

**PUTOS EXMANES**

**LEANNN XC**

* * *

**Capítulo 11:Kon inteligente y Corey Pedofilo**

Kin estaba en el garaje revisando un control remoto.

-¿Que haces?-  
Le pregunta su hermano.

-Estoy haciendo una maquina del tiempo.  
Responde el cuatro ojos.  
-No habías echo una ya? Pregunta Laney  
-¡Esta es diferente! Y portá casi lo termino.

-No se porque,pero presiento que esto va a terminar mal-

Dice Laney.

-¿Porque lo dices Lanes?

Pregunta Corey con su tono despreocupado,animoso y peligroso de siempre.

Kin da algunos arreglos científicos al control.

-¡Ya esta!-Kin levanta el control mientras un fondo colorido lo iluminaba y con musiquita y toda la cosa.-Ahora,¿quien será mi conejillo de indias?

Corey y Kon empujan a Laney.

-¡Oigan!

Laney los fulmina con la mirada.

-¡Perfecto! Bien, mandare nueve años atrás.

-¿Por?-

Pregunta Laney arqueando una ceja.

-De pequeño perdí algo muy especial para mi.

-Ay no otravez-

Dice Kon mientras Kin recordaba.

-Cuando era pequeño ahí en Japón,tenía un tren llamado chu chu y un día ... Lo perdí.

**(CL:Parodia de Phineas y Ferb XDD)**

Sus amigos se le quedan viendo con una ceja arqueada.

-¿Es todo?

Pregunta Laney confusa.

-¿¡Cómo que todo!? En fin,vamos a ver si esto funciona.

Kin le dispara con el control a Laney pero ... No paso nada.

-¿Qué paso?

Pregunta Corey confuso,Kin mira el control y sonríe nerviosamente.

parecer lo tenía en el botón de 45 minutos,así que no viajarás al pasado dentro de 45 minutos,Laney.

-Bueno... Al menos tendré tiempo para mi venganza.

Laney toma el control de Kin y apunta a Corey y Kon,ambos corrieron del rayo,pero el rayo salió del garaje.

* * *

**Mientras tanto**

Larry caminaba por la calle.

-¡Mira,una moneda!

Larry se agacha para recogerla pero el rayo láser lo apunto en el trasero.

* * *

**Devuelta al garaje de Corey.**

-¿A quien le abra llegado?

Pregunta Corey.

-Esperemos que a una planta.

Dice Kon.

-Como sea-Dice Laney y ella se sienta a leer su revista.

* * *

**45 minutos después...**

Laney se levanta del sillón y se dirige al baño.

-Ugh,¿poqué me duele la panza?-

Laney mira hacia arriba y ve que el lavamanos estaba más alto.  
Kin entra al baño y ve a Laney y sus ojos se dilataron.  
El cerro la puerta y se dirigió a sus compañeros.

-¿Qué pasa?

Pregunta Kon.

-Carrie me matara por esto.

Dice Kin asustado e sorprendido.

-Hola chicos-Todos voltean y se encuentran a Carrie ahí parada-¿Saben donde esta Laney? Le dije que me viera en Blechys pero nunca llego.

-oh oh-

Dicen Kon y Corey al unísono asustados.

-Ho-Ho-hola Ca-Carrie-

Saluda Kin nervioso.

-¿Qué paso ahora?

Pregunta Carrie sospechando.

-¡Nada! ¿Porqué? ¿Qué insinúas? ¡No hice nada!

Dice Kin todo nervioso y asustado con miedo de que la peliazul le haga algo.

-¡KIN!-

Todos voltean y ven a Laney pequeña (GG:Más de lo que era antes CL:Ese chiste sólo funciona con Lenny) tenía dos coletas y un vestido amarillo de manga corta.

-¿¡Laney!?-El levantó a Laney-¿¡Qué te ocurrió!? ¿¡Estas bi...-El se fija bien en Laney y sus ojos se iluminan y luego la abraza-Awwww,te ves tan linda con tus pequeñas colitas pelirrojas X3-

-¡Oye,tu quédate con Larry!

Le grita Carrie celosa.

–Hablando de eso–Todos voltean al ver a Larry pequeño (CL:Mucho más de lo que ya es XD) con un overol azul y una camiseta blanca debajo de esa,su pelo era diferente,algo revuelto y no tipo Nick Mallory– Ceo que fue el loquito del gupo quien me hizo edsto-

-¡Larry!-Corey estruja digo abraza a Larry mientras frotaba su mejilla contra la de el.

-¡SUELTAME PEDÓFILO!

Grita Larry tratando zafarse de Corey.

-Espera...-Corey abre los ojos asustado-Eso significa que...¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! T-T

Grita Corey al darse cuenta que no podría hacer "eso" con Larry.  
Corey suelta a Larry haciendo que este caiga al suelo mientras Corey rodaba por el suelo llorando.

-Ohhhhhh,¿así qué a ti te cayo el rayo?-

Dice Kon mirando hacia arriba.

-¿¡Tu crees!?-

Le gritan Laney,Kin y Corey al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué dayo? ¿¡Qué hiciste Kin!?

Le grita y pregunta Larry.

-Óyeme,primero,no culpes a alguien antes de estar seguro.

Dice Kin cruzado de brazos.

-¿No lo hiciste tu?-

Pregunta Larry confundido.

-Si,si lo primero no culpes a alguien antes de estar seguro.

-Ay,te voy a...

Antes de que Larry se le tirará encima,Corey tomo a Kin de la camiseta.

-¡Porfavor,dime que hay cura!-

Dice Corey evitando llorar.

-Ehhhh ¿Quieres un smoothie?

Pregunta Kin nervioso.

-¿Smoothie?

Pregunta Corey confundido.

-Te traeré uno-

**(CL:Parodia Drake y Josh XD)**

Kin iba a salir del garaje pero Carrie lo detuvo.

-No te irás tan fácil de aquí,flacucho-

Le dice Carrie.

-'Almenos estoy flaco'

Susurra Kin.

-¿¡QUÉ DIJISTE!?-Pregunta Carrie con una voz espeluznante.

-¡N-Nada!

-¿¡HAY CURA SI O NO!?

Kin se asusta al ver a Carrie cubierta de fuego en los ojos y alrededor.  
Kin ve por el rabillo del ojo como Corey lloraba mientras media la estatura de Larry,Larry tenía una mirada más o menos así - 7-7

-Más vale que si,no quiero que Corey se vuelva pedófilo-

Dice Kin.

-¡Óyeme,yo no soy pedófilo!

grita Corey reaccionando.

-¡Si lo eres!

Dicen todos al mismo tiempo.

-¿¡Quien les pregunto!?

Pregunta Corey molesto.

-Tu-

Dicen todos al unísono y Corey tenía una mirada más o menos así - T-T

-Como sea,si soy pedófilo,lo cual no soy,entonces Carrie también lo es-

-Nop-

Niega Kon con la cabeza.

-No lo es-

Dice Larry

-Na-ah-

Niega Laney.

-¡Lanes,Lars,se supone que deben apoyarme T-T !

-¿Quien lo dijo?

Preguntan ambos pelirrojos.

-Yo :,c

Corey se apunta a si mismo.

-Oye,almenos yo no hago "eso" cada día.

Dice Carrie con las manos en las caderas,Corey se sonroja al máximo.

-¿¡C-COMO SABES ESO!?

-Kim y subió unas fotos del club yaoi de Kim y Konnie.

Explica Carrie sacando su celular.

-Espera,¿Kim y Konnie tienen un club yaoi?

Pregunta Kon extrañado,mientras discutían Kin escapaba sin que se dieran cuenta.

-¡Ya,paden de pelead!

Grita Larry harto.

-¡Lars tiene razón! ¡Mejor nos aliamos para matar a Kin!

Grita Carrie.

-¡Trato echo!

Dice Corey con determinación.

-Un momento,¿y Kwin?

pregunta Laney pero en ese instante Corey la abraza.

-Awwwww,casi ni puede hablar ,di mi nombre OuO-

-¡Cowey,bajame!

Grita Laney.

-Awwwwwww u-

-¡Okey,esto ya fueda de contol!

Dice Larry con un puño en alto.  
Corey lo abraza en ese instante.

-Ayyy,tampoco sabes hablar bien,di di mi nombre CB-

-No caede en esa tampa,Cowey...¡Espeda NU!-

Larry se hace un faceplam y Corey lo abraza mientras restregaba su cara contra la de el.

-Muy bien,niñ ya dejaste de jugar,hay que encontrar a Kin.

Dice Carrie con una mano sobre su cadera.

-¡SI,PARA CASTRARLO Y HACERLO SUFRIR POR EL RESTO DE SU MISERABLE VIDA!

Grita Corey con fuego rodeándolo.

-Yo decía para que nos de la cura,pero esta también sirve.

-¡Vamos,Carrie!

Corey,Carrie,Laney y Larry salen del garaje.

-¡Y Kon también va : D-

Kon los persigue con sus sonrisa de siempre.

* * *

-Bien,¿qué hacemos ahoda?

Pregunta Larry.

Carrie tomo a Corey por los hombros mientras el luchaba y lloraba más o menos así - T-T

-Miren,que lindos-

Dice una señora rubia y gorda.

-Oh oh-Dice Laney-¡CODDEEEEEEE!

Larry y Laney corrían mientras una turba de señoras mayores u obesas los perseguía gritando "niños con cachetes y bonitos".

-Bien,estamos jodidos.

dice Carrie viendo como perseguían a los pelirrojos.

-Busquemos lo más rápido que podamos la cura-

Dice Corey.

-Oh,yo se donde podemos buscar.

Dice Kon con una sonrisa aterradora y una voz espeluznante.  
Los peliazules se le quedaron viendo extrañados.

**(¡KON ES ATERRADOR!)**

* * *

-Vengan,estarán por aquí-

Dice Kon entrando a su habitación compartida con Kin.

-¿Qué cosa?

Pregunta Carrie.

-Debajo de su cama-

dice Kon para luego tirarla hacia un lado y se encuentra con un vampiro chupando le la sangre a un ratón.

**(Tu:WTF!? CL:Dije lo mismo cuando GG lo puso -.-u)**

-Vete Gerald-

Kon ahuyenta al vampiro y toma una botella con un líquido morado.

-¿Qué es eso?

Pregunta Corey.

-Es el único experimento de Kin que salió lo pusimos en el pastel de mamá para su cumpleaños y...ya saben,no le gusto.

* * *

**Mientras tanto,con Kin...**

El estaba comiendo una crema feliz de la vida hasta que alguien se le abalanzo encima.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Sabía que el Apocalipsis llegaría algún día!

-No, soy yo-

Dice Kim quitándose su casco.

-Ahhhhh...¿¡KIM!? ¿¡Qué rayos te pasa!?-

-Sólo estaba probándose mis patines con propulsión de fuego azul.-Dice Kim mostrando sus patines.-¿Y tu que haces?

pregunta Kim acercándose a Kin pero este retrocede nervioso.

-Me escondo de Carrie y hizo Laney y Larry ahora tengan 5 años.

-Oh,¿y porqué no los has curado?

Pregunta Kim.

-No tengo cura.

-Mmm...vamos a ver tu esa cosa.

-Es una maquina del tiempo.

-¿No tenías una ya? Déjame adivinar...¿portátil?

-¡Exacto!

-Yo construí una igual,mande a Konnie 9 años atrás para que me trajera algo que perdí.

-¿¡Cómo es que a ti si te funciono y a mi no!? ¡Ahora nunca volveré a ver a chu-chu nunca más en mi vida! T-T

-Pues no se que le hayas echo,vamos a ver tu máquina.

* * *

**Con Larry y Laney...**

-Que bien...logamos escapad de esas goldas...

dice Larry.

-¡Aquí están!

Dice la señora rubia saliendo de la nada.

-¡Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!-

Larry y Laney se abrazan mientras gritaban de pánico.

* * *

**mientras con Carrie,Corey y Kon...**

-Bien,ahora sólo hay que encontrar a Lars y a Lanes...No quiero se ami-enemiga de un pedófilo-

Dice Carrie mientras Corey la fulminaba con la mirada.

-tengo una idea.-Dice Kon y luego levanta a Corey-¿Cuantas ganas tienes de abrazar?

-No se,pero tengo la necesidad de abrazar en el parque.

-¡Ahí están!

Grita Kon yendo hacia al parque con Carrie mientras cargaba a Corey.

**(TRANSICIÓN ABRASABLE)**

* * *

**Con Kin y Kim...**

El garaje de Corey estaba echo un tornado ya que Kin estaba buscando el control y al final resulto estar en su bolsillo XD.

-Vamos a ver...-Kim ve detenidamente el control y luego ve a Kin con una cara más o menos así - 7-7

-¿Qué pasa?

Pregunta Kin.

-lo tenías en el botón de rejuvenecer,no en el de retroceder,cabeza hueca.

-Ouuuuuuuu,eso explica ,no tengo un botón para envejecer,pero si tengo una botella,se la somos a mi mamá pero no estaba muy contenta.¡Sígueme!

Los 2 cuatro ojos salieron del garaje hacia la casa de Kin y Kon.

* * *

-¡Allí están!

Grita Carrie apuntando a Larry y Laney que estaban siendo acorralados por señoras que quieran apretarles los cachetes.

-¡Déjenos en paz!

Grita Larry pero las señoras se acercaron más.

-Gacias Lawwy-

Le agradece Laney sarcástica.  
La señora rubia se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos pero luego Carrie intervino.

-¡No señoras! ¡Esos niños tienen lupus!

Las señoras se detuvieron y retrocedieron,Larry y Laney se miraron y sonrieron,dieron un paso al frente y las señoras salieron huyendo.

-¡Larry!-Corey iba a abrazarlo pero Larry se le adelantó y lo abrazo de la pierna mientras temblaba.  
Laney hizo lo mismo con Carrie.  
Larry de alguna forma empezó a llorar al igual que Laney.  
Los peliazules se miraron confundidos y un tanto preocupados.  
Cada quien cargo a su pelirrojo.

Kon vertió la pócima en dos biberones.**(CL:Quien sabe donde los saco o.O)**

Corey y Carrie lo tomaron y se los dieron a los pelirrojos.

**_[Carrie y Corey]_**

**_Calma,descansar,es hora de acostarse ya._**  
**_Calma,descansar muy pronto dormirás..._**

Larry y Laney se durmieron el los brazos de Corey y Carrie.

-¡Chicos!

Todos voltearon y vieron a Kin correr hacia ellos junto con Kim.

-¡Perdóneme,pero no encuentro la cura en ningún lado!

Lloriqueaba Kin.

-No hace falta Bro,yo ya se los di.

-¿Eh?-

Pregunta Kin confundido.

-Kon encontró la cura-

Dice Carrie.

-P-Pero...Yo...Kon...tiempo...

Kin se desmaya y Kim no lo pudo cachar.

-Ups...

Kim se muerde el labio.

Carrie y Corey le quitaron el biberón a los pelirrojos.

-¿Cuanto tardara para que haga efecto?-

Pregunta Corey.

-Creo que en unos-Kim ve su reloj-ahora-

Un humo rosa cubrió a los pelirrojos,el humo se dispersó pero ...  
Ahora tenían 17 años.

Corey vio detenidamente a Larry le salió sangre por la nariz y se desmayó.

-Yo puedo arreglar esto-

Kim toma el control del bolsillo de Kin,le pone rejuvenecer,y 4 años atrás.  
Ella apunta a ambos pelirrojos y vuelven a su edad normal;13 años.

Ambos pelirrojos se miran satisfechos.

-Al fin,fue horroroso tener 5 años.

Dice Laney aliviada.

-Me alegra que estés bien-

Carrie le da un beso en la cabeza y Laney se sonroja al máximo.

-Creo que esta muerto.

Dice Larry apuntando a Corey que estaba tirado en el suelo con una sonrisa,sangrando por la nariz y todo sonrojado.

-Seguro esta soñando cochinadas e.e

Dice Kon.

-uugh,¿qué paso?

Pregunta Kin despertando.

-Nada,sólo te desmayaste porque Kon encontró la cura y tu no.

Explica Carrie.

-Ahhhhh...¿¡Qué!?-

Kin se vuelve a desmayar,Kim sólo rueda los ojos mientras Larry picaba a Corey con un palo y Carrie,Laney y Kon hablaban amistosamente.

* * *

**LO PUSE ASI Y NO PSUE NADA MAS PORQUE SE ME BORRO TODO Y TUVE QUE PONERLO DENUEVO**

**ASI QUE NO ME JUZGUYEN T-T**


	12. Chapter 12:Corey celoso y Konrry!

**CL:OLISSSSSSSSS LAMENTAMOS LA TARDANZA PERO AL FIN TERMINE LOS EXAMENES OuO ESPERO... .-.**

**GG:AHORA AL FICCCC! :D**

* * *

**Cap12:Corey celoso y Konry?! **

**KONRY= KOnnie x larRY**

**tmb puede ser Larrnie.**

Larry entro al garaje esperando encontrarse con la chicas,pero no fue así,nada más estaba Konnie usando la computadora.

-Hola Konnie.

Salda Larry,Konnie se sobresalta y voltea.

-Ah,hola Larry-

-¿Dónde están las chicas?

-Kim tiene fiebre y Carrie fue a un almuerzo familiar.

-¿Y se encuentra bien Kim?

Pregunta Larry preocupado por la 4 ojos.

-Si bien te refieres a que estuvo vomitando toda la noche y estornudando... Si,si esta bien.

Dice Konnie en burla,Larry rueda los ojos mientras sonreía.

-Bien... Ya que sólo estamos nosotros dos,¿quieres ir a caminar un rato?

-Sólo déjame público algo.-Konnie comienza a escribir en Facecool-_Pasaré el tiempo con el enano ,Larry __#Friends__._

Larry logro oír lo que habia dicho Konnie,se molesto un poco pero no dejaría que lo insultarán otravez.

-Bien,¿a dónde quieres ir,cielo?

Konnie siempre le decía varios apodos así que para Larry eso era normal.

-Veremos que hay.

-Me gusta como piensas, cariño.

Konnie y Larry salieron del garaje algo pegados.

* * *

**Mientras tanto,con Corey...**

El estaba tocando su guitarra hasta que paro.

-Mi sentido de enano pelirrojo saliendo con alguien más y chico guapo peliazul celoso esta activado.

Dice Corey sospechando,el saca su celular y ve el status de Konnie.

-Ah,sólo va a salir con Konnie,no hay se que sólo es salida de amigos.

Dice Corey relajado y vuelve a tocar su guitarra.

* * *

**Regresando con Larry y Konnie.**

-¿Enserio hablo de Justin Bieber en sueños?- preguntaba Larry a Konnie mientras caminaban por peaceVille.

-Si, el canto durante todo su sueño, esa pesadilla no se la deseo ni a mi mejor enemigo jajajja-reia Konnie

,tengo hambre ¿vamos a comprarnos unos dulces?- pregunta Larry babeando un poco.

-Sabes que los dulces te hacen mal Larry-dice Konnie Mamá Konnie On

-Pero sólo uno-

Dice Larry haciendo su mejor cara de cachorrillo con la esperanza de que Konnie le dijera que lo miro y...

-¡No!

-Bueno, ¿un helado?-pregunta Larry

-Solo si es de agua-dice Konnie y luego ambos se van a la heladeria

* * *

**mientras tanto...**

Corey estaba en el mundo mágico llamado Twitter. (_**CL:No me acuerdo como se llamaba su Twitter ahí en la serie -.-u)**_  
El estaba vagando en su computadora hasta que se subieron unas fotos.  
Era una en donde Larry y Konnie mostraban sus paleta de limón y piña.

-Pero...¡Larry y yo siempre pedíamos de limón y piña!

Dice Corey algo celoso.

-Tranquilízate Corey... Sólo es una salida de ami...¿¡Qué!?

Konnie subió otra foto en donde Konnie besaba la mejilla de Larry mientras el comía su paleta.  
Corey se sorprendió aún más y se puso un poco más celoso de lo que ya estaba.

* * *

**Devuelta con Konnie y Larry.**

Ya habían terminado sus paletas.

-Bien...¿dónde quieres ir ahora Lens?

-¿Al parque? Hace buen clima.

-No puedes ser más aburrido? Vamos Lars,no hables del clima,oh algo por el al circo... Valdrá la pena...

-Jejejeje,¿enserio quieres ir al circo,Konnie?

-Se que hay payasos...pero si los evadimos ... Talves ni me asuste

-Jeje esta bien, si te asustas no es mi culpa-

-Mira quien lo dice,los fantasmas no dan ño llorón.

-¡Oye! ¡Los vi con mis propios ojos!

-Aya aja.

-Eres imposible.

-Jejeje-

Konnie le da un beso a Larry en la frente y luego le guiña el ojo.

-Lo se.Y soy hermosa también-

Dice Konnie bromeando,para el era normal se Konnie le haga ese tipo de cariños al igual que Carrie,la inca que no le hacia ese tipos de cariño era Kim.  
Ella sólo se abalanzaba sobre el o lo abraza por el cuello.

-vamos...

Dice Larry sonriendo

* * *

**Ya en la feria...**

Estaban viendo los juegos que estaban ahí,también había una gran carpa.  
Konnie saco su celular y abraza y carga un poco a Larry.  
Larry sonríe mientras que Konnie guiñaba un ojo y sacaba la lengua.

* * *

**Devuelta con Corey...**

El comía cereal esperando ver otra foto y para su suerte...aparecieron unas 3.

•Konnie guiñando un ojo y Larry sonriendo.  
•Larry dándole un beso en el cachete a Konnie y ella sacando la lengua como de disgusto **_(En buena forma)_**

La tres fue la que más puso celoso a Corey.

Era una en la que Konnie estaba nariz con nariz con Larry sonriendo al igual que el que estaba como si se estuviera riéndose.  
Corey se puso rojo,rojo de la furia y celos.

* * *

**Mientras tanto con Kim...**

Ella estaba acostada en su cama con un pañuelo en la frente.

-No...para... Deja de cantar Justin,cantas horrible...

Decía Kim entre sueños.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRGGGGGGGGG!-

Se oyó el grito de Corey,Kim se despertó del susto.

-¡Ah! Lo que sea que haya sido eso... ¡GRACIAS! ¡GRACIAS ENSERIO!

Dice Kim lloriqueando de alegría por haber despertado.

* * *

**devuelta con Corey...**

El estaba en el parque buscando a Larry pero no lo veía por ningún lado.

-¿¡Porqué todos se quieren ponchar a mi novio!?

Grita Corey molesto.

-Porque es sexyyyy

Dice alguien,Corey voltea furioso.

-¡Cállate,es mío!-

Grita Corey pero al darse la vuelta se ve que fue Kin el que lo dijo mientras Samy reía por lo bajó mientras sostenía su parecer Samy lo estaba grabando y Kin lo grito sólo porque le debía un favor a la pelirroja.

Corey se fue caminando furioso, al no encontrar a Larry en el parque miro su cuenta de twitter, tenia nuevas publicaciones de Konnie.

_"Aquí en el parque de diversiones con el niño más pequeño que conozco ;P"_

Twitteo Konnie,Corey se dirigí a paso rápido hacia el parque de diversiones. Lo que no se dio cuenta,Corey,es que Konnie luego publico

_"Perdón, según el gremlin es feria, yo solo voy para escapar de las pesadillas de mi hermana __#Justinbieberesmaloparatuspesadillas__ :( "_

* * *

**Horas después...**

-¿¡Dónde rayos están!?

Dice Corey enojado mientras buscaba por el parque de diversiones.

El paso las ultimas 3 horas buscando a Larry, a Konnie y a Barbie en el juego de la seccion de niños, Corey aun se preguntaba como esa niña de 7 años la encontro mas rapido que el.

Vere el twitter de Ko...-corey recien se dio cuenta de la nueva publicacion de Konnie

_"despues de la feria para la casa, ahora tengo una hermana enferma tanto fisica como mentalmente y a un gnomo rojo que me sigue para rodos lados xD __#miedo__ #friends __#kim__ enferma # muchos dulces"_

¿Escucharon eso romperse?  
Así es... Fue la cordura de Corey.

-¡AAAAAHHHHH!

Grito Corey lleno de furia asustando algunos de los que estaban ahí y a la niña que consiguió la barbie antes que Corey.  
Corey escucho el sonidito de la cabra.

-¿Un tweet?

_" Pero la noche es joveeen (aunque son las 3 de la tarde) llendo hacia un karaoke, ESPERO QUE ALLAN PISTACHOS __#canciones__ # pistachos"_

-Oh no,no lo harán.

Dice Corey mas celoso que nunca.

* * *

**En el Karaoke-doki...**

Konnie y Larry estaban en una de las mesas conversando alegremente.

-Vamos Larry,hay que cantar una canció una-

Decía Konnie insistiendo.

-No lo se Konnie... No me gusta cantar frente a las personas... Sabes que tengo un poco de pánico escénico.

-Sólo será una canción,porfa-

Larry vio como la baterista hacia ojos de cachorro.  
Larry suspiro.

-Sólo Por ti Konnie.

-¡Yeiy! Hay una canción que cante con Carl muy linda...

-¿Es de amor?

-Algo así...porfavor,y haré lo que tu quieras-

-Ya dije que si Konnie,sólo preguntaba.

-¡Si!

Konnie y Larry fueron hacia el Dj.

-Hola,queremos cantar.

Dice Larry.

-Seguro,sólo esperen ah que terminen las concursantes.

Dice el Dj (_en este caso era Beeboop :3)_

Las chicas terminaron de cantar y había aplausos,las chicas Se sentaron.

-Bien,¿qué canción quieren cantar?

-Se llama_ little things... De Kevin Karla y la banda._

-Esta bien.

Beeboop toma el micrófono.

-¡Atención todos! ¡Estos chicos de aquí cantarán una canción,espero que tengan a su pareja porque esta canción... Será de amor.

_**[Larry y Konnie]**_

_**Ahhhhhhhh ahhhhh Ahhh**_  
_**Uhhh uhh**_

_**[Konnie]**_

_**tu mano se que fue solo hecha para mi **_  
_**al tocarla solo se que fue destinado a ser asi **_  
_**cuando uno cada punto de tus pecas ries si, eres **_  
_**el sentido en mi vivir **_

_**[Larry]**_

_**si sonries odias que tu **_  
_**ojos se arruguen y se que odias con dolor que tu **_  
_**cuerpo sea asi y que al verte en un espejo lloras**_  
_**pero estare hay porque yo te amo aun asi ouhhh**_

_**[Larry Konnie]**_  
_**pequeñas cosas que talvez hoy no podre callar y es por ti **_  
_**por ti y es por ti tu eres así **_  
_**me enamore de ti. **_  
_**de todo lo que hay en ti **_

_**[Konnie]**_

_**tu no puedes dormir sin una taza de te y quizas sea la **_  
_**razón si dormido no hablas bien me conversas cada noche **_  
_**y tus secretos guardare aun que sin sentido son lo haré**_

_**[Larry]**_

_**nunca te ha gustado como se escucha tu voz y tampoco **_  
_**quieres ver si mantienes tu peso o no tratas de meterte **_  
_**en esos viejos jeans pero asi eres perfecta para mi uhhhh**_

_**[Konnie y Larry]**_

_**pequeñas cosas que talvez hoy no podre callar y es por ti **_  
_**por ti y es por ti tu eres así me enamore de ti de todo **_  
_**lo que hay en ti **_

_**[Larry]**_

_**nunca te has amado como te amo yo a ti ooohh **_  
_**nunca te has tratado bien pero hazlo por mi-i uhhhh**_

_**[Konnie]**_

_**quiero que lo sepas que estoy aqui por ti (uhh)**_  
_**y asi tu quizas te ames como yo a ti (uhh)**_

_**pequeñas cosas que hoy no podre callar y es por ti **_  
_**por ti y es por ti tu eres así **_

_**[Larry]**_  
_**me enamore de ti Ohhhh ouuhh**_

_**pequeñas cosa que talvez hoy no podre callar y es por ti **_  
_**por ti y es por ti tu eres así **_

Corey entro al karaoke-doki y vio como Larry y Konnie cantaban.

_**me enamore de ti **_

_**[Larry]**_

_**de todo lo que hay en ti**_

Al terminar la canción la gente aplaudió muy fuerte,Corey además de celoso estaba algo decaído.

-¡Eso fue muy dulce y tierno amigos! ¿Porqué no cantan otra canción? ¿Eh? ¿¡Qué dicen todos!?

Dice Beeboop y la gente aplaude.

-Si... bien.

Dice Larry sonriendo.

-Les pondré una canción de la misma banda... Espero que la conozcan.

El puso el tono de _Roar-Katy Perry de kevin karla y la banda_

Ellos dos comenzaron a cantar.

Corey escuchaba atento cada frase y a ellos.  
Larry se veía muy feliz,demasiado,casi nunca estaba así de feliz cuando Corey salía con el.  
Corey salió algo molesto del Karoke.

* * *

-Bien chicos y chicas, hare un breve descanzo, por mientras disfruten esta contagiosa melodia de Lady Gaga y aganle caso, ¡juust dance!- dice el joven pelinaranja y mientras el pone la cancion Konnie y Larry bajan del escenario.

-Muy bien día Konnie.

Dice Larry bajando del escenario.

-Pienso lo creo que ya es tarde,debo de irme a mi casa-

-Si,yo igual debo irme,mi casa está cerca.

-Cuídate Larry-pu-

Konnie le da a Larry un beso en la mejilla haciendo que Larry se sonrojara por el apodo.

-¡Konnie,ya te dije que no me llamaras así!

-¿Prefieres gremlin?-

-Retiro lo .

Larry se despide de Konnie.

-Bye...¡Gremnlin!

A Larry le salió una venita anime en la cabeza y se dirigió ah su casa.

* * *

Mientras Larry caminaba se dio cuenta que atras de el le seguian las chicas del club de yaoi... Muy furiosas.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaa- grito de pavor Larry, empezo a correr siendo perseguido, cuando penso que era su fin una mano lo llevo a un callejón.

-¡Ahh!-Larry grito pero luego se dio cuenta de que era Corey-Vaya,gracias amor,por un momento pensé que me iban a violar,Jajajajaja-Bromeaba Larry

-Que bien,porque yo te violare a ti.

Dice Corey sonrojado y con una sonrisa de lujuria.

-¿Cómo dices que dijiste?

Pregunta Larry**_ (Parodia:Miley Cyrus/Hannah Montana)_**

Larry no pudo decir nada más ya que Corey lo beso.

-¿Porqué tan repentino?

Pregunta Larry viendo a Corey sonrojado.

-Vi las fotos que público Konnie en Twitter... Y también de como cantaban. Creí que estabas aburrido de mi ya que la estabas pasando muy bien con ella.

-Jejejeje...¿Acaso estas celoso de mi AMIGA?

-Una amiga no te dice cielo,cariño,Larry-pu no cosas así y tampoco cantan una canción romántica y se dan besos en el cachete.

Dice Corey cruzado de brazos,Larry le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Corey,Konnie es muy melosa conmigo,Kim,Carl,Carrie,Kon y con estés celoso.

-Lo estoy,pero tu eres solo mío y quiero no aquí-Dice Corey viendo con asco el callejón-Lo haremos en mi casa,sobre tu cuerpo y sobre mi cama... vámonos.

Larry estaba sonrojado todo el camino,no había nadie en casa de Corey así que subieron a su habitación.

Corey cerro la puerta.  
Larry estaba sentado en la cama,Corey apago la luz y se acercó a el.

-Nadie más puede salir contigo más que yo.

Le dice Corey,Larry se enoja un poco por eso.

-Tu no me mandas si debo salir con alguien oh no,Corey.

-Soy tu novio,obvio puedo hacer eso.

-Si,pero tu no controlas mi vida.

Corey le quitó la camiseta a Larry con brusquedad y Corey se quitó la suya.  
Corey comenzó a besar el cuello de Larry.

-Corey... Entiende... No tienes que... Ponerte celoso con cualquier... Mmm... Persona que salga conmigo.

Gemía Larry mientras Corey le besaba el cuello.

-Lo se pero... Tu eres sólo mío.

Corey lo besa y Larry le corresponde,Larry entrelaza sus manos en el cabello de Corey mientras se besaban apasionadamente.

-Corey...-Corey miro a Larry,este tenía la mirada baja y sonrojada.-Hazme tuyo otravez...

Corey se sorprendió un poco y a la vez se sonrojó.

-S-Seguro...

Corey le da un beso a Larry y luego se desabrocha el short.  
Ambos se quitaron su ropa quedando completamente desnudos.  
Corey tomo su p*** y lo coloco en la entrada de Larry.

-¡Au! ¡Duele!-

Corey paro con lo que hacia y miro a Larry,Larry tenía unas cuantas lagrimitas en su ojos izquierdo.

-P-Perdon...

-Duele mucho...

-Ehh... Eh leído que puedes usar algún tipo de lubricante...-Dice Corey nervioso.-C-Creo que tengo uno..

Corey se dirigí hacia el y abrió el cajón y de ahí saco una crema.

-¿Funcionara?

Pregunta Larry

-E-Espero...

Corey fue hacia la cama y into un poco de lubricante en sus dedos y puso un poco en la entrada de Larry y un poco en su p***

-¿Listo?

Pregunta Corey,Larry asiente.

Corey introdujo su p*** pero por el lubricante hizo que se deslizara un poco más rápidos

-¡Ahhh!

Gimió Larry

-¿Te lastime?

Pregunta Corey temeroso.

-Sigue...

Corey comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo a un ritmo normal.

-Mmmm...mm

Larry gemía,a Corey le excitaba eso y comenzó a ir más rápido y más rápido cada vez.

-¡Ahhh...C-Corey!

Corey fue aún más rápido y mucho más rápido cada vez.  
Larry tenía una cara de excitación al igual que Corey.

-¡AHHH!

Corey gimió y eyaculo dentro de Larry.

Corey saco su p*** y comenzó a masturbarse el mismo.  
Larry vio la escena sonrojado,no se contuvo más y beso a Corey mientras el hacia eso,Larry y Corey se besaban al compás de sus lenguas.

-Lars...  
Corey transpiraba.

Larry bajo hacia el p*** erecto del peliazul y ahora a el hizo lo que Corey estaba haciendo.

-¡Mmm!

Corey gemía mientras Larry lo masturbaba.

-Larry...mmmmm...-

Larry lamia el p*** del peliazul,Corey estaba cada vez más excitado.

-!Aghhh... Lars! Mmmm...

Larry dejo de hacer lo suyo,Corey se le abalanzo encima.  
Larry tuvo una idea en ese momento,Larry comenzó a sonrojarse mientras lamía su dedo.

-Ohhhh Corey...Mmm Corey...Coreyyy...ah ah ah ah Ahhh ... Coreyyy mmmm... Corey... Ahhhhh-

Larry gemía aún si que Corey no hiciera nada,Corey se excito mucho ante eso y comenzó a lamer el cielo de Larry mientras masajeaba dl p*** del pelirrojo.

-Si sigues gimiendo así...te daré más...  
Le dice Corey.

-Corey...

Gimió Larry,Corey introdujo su p*** otravez en Larry y esta vez si fue rápido,mucho más más rápido,sin ninguna objeción.

-!¡Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah! Corey! ¡Mmmmmmm!

Larry eyaculo antes de tiempo cayéndole un poco a Corey en su abdomen .

Larry respiraba agitadamente con los ojos cerrados mientras se aferraba a la cobija.  
Corey lamió un poco la eyaculación de su pelirrojo y sonrió.

Corey comenzó a lamer todo el cuerpo del infante.  
Larry arqueo la espalda mientras se aferraba a las sábanas.

-Ahhhh...

**4 horas después...**

Corey se estaba vistiendo,el se estaba abrochando su short mientras que Larry estaba dormido aún desnudo.  
Corey se acercó a el y le beso el cuello.

-Te amo Lars...

Corey tapo a Larry y el salió de la habitación pero antes dejo una nota cerca del buró.

Más tarde...

Larry se levantó y vio que aún seguía en la casa de Corey,el tomo sus ropas y se vistió.  
El vio la nota y la leyó,el sonrió y rodó los ojos,otravez esa frase.

_"Tu eres sólo mío_  
_Con Amor~Corey"_

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente,en la escuela...**

Larry tenía una mirada sombría mientras fulminaba a Corey con la mirada.

-Cuándo dijiste que era solo tuyo no pense que te lo tomarías tan literal.

Dice Larry mientras caminaba por el pasillo tomado de la mano de Corey,Larry tenia una camiseta que decía  
_"Propiedad de Corey M. J. Riffin"_ muchos se le quedaban viendo extrañados mientras Corey daba miradas asesinas a todos.

* * *

**CL: Y AQUI ESTA EL FIC UvU APOCO NO ESTUVO HERMOSO?**

**GG:SI QUIEREN MAS COREY CELOSO DIGANOS,TODOS AMAN A COREY CELOSO XDDD**

**CL:JEJEJE EL PROX CAP SERA TODO INVEMNTADO POR GG,CREO QUE SERA CARNEY OH DONDE LOS CHICOS SE HACEN UNA CUENTA EN FANFICTION XD**

**GG:NO ESTAMOS SEGURAS PERO BUANO...**

**CL:SUBIREMOS MAS CUANDO LOS PUTOS PORFESORES NOS DEJEN LIBRES Y YA NO HAIGA MAS XAMENES OuO**

**GG:PEACE OUT HOMMIES! :D**

**CL:HEY...ESA ES MI FRASE 7-7**

**GG: :P**

**COREY M J RIFFIN**

**COREY MONICA JARON RIFFIN**


End file.
